Un Demi-Dieu sur Terre
by Lawiki
Summary: Ryota, fils d'Aphrodite, s'était trouvé un but. Le destin l'avait guidé vers un humain et ce dernier n'allait pas avoir le choix que de faire avec. Il devait trouver un moyen de descendre sur Terre pour le rencontrer. Il voulait vraiment lui faire un enfant. À lui et à personne d'autre.


Bonjour à tous,

Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de « piment » à l'art de la fanfiction.

Les règles sont simples, des contraintes à respecter, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.

**Défi n°4**

Thème : Lemon

Mots imposés : Encourager, Difficile, Identification, Voisin, Propriétaire

Difficulté : l'un des protagoniste au moins doit être une créature fantastique dont une particularité physique rend en apparence le sexe impossible

Date : 20/03/2019 (LOL)

Participantes _(je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail)_ : Futae, Kama-chan59, Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Namerra, PerigrinTouque, Miss Yuki 66.

Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou en proposer d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nombre de mots** : 18562 mots

**Pairing** : Aomine x Kise

**Rating** : M (Faut faire des bébés)

**Genre** : Romance, Divinités.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur** : Bon... Pour la date butoir, on repassera ! Je pourrais trouver milles excuses pour expliquer de mon retard, mais ça ne servirait pas à grand chose. Puis quand on a du retard, au bout d'un moment, on ne compte plus les jours qui nous éloigne du temps imparti, et on se laisse un peu aller... Puis on décide de changer pleins de trucs, toute la fin par exemple, et ça part en vrille !

Donc je ne sais pas si cet Os rentrera réellement dans le cadre du défi, vu le retard, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas le poster... Futae m'aurait sûrement tapé pour ça x)

OS qui n'est pas corrigé par une bêta (en plus), donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'y remédierai dans le temps ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !

* * *

**~ Un Demi-Dieu sur Terre ~**

* * *

— Mère ! Je peux aller sur Terre pour procréer avec un humain ?

Aphrodite sursauta à l'arrivée de son enfant, et se pinça l'arrête du nez à l'entente de la question improbable de son fils.

Pas encore. S'il vous plaît, pas encore. Pourquoi son fils était-il aussi turbulent ? Ses frères et soeurs étaient tous d'un calme olympien, du moins, bien plus que lui, qui semblait si hyperactif comparé aux autres. Certes, il était impossible de lui enlever ce côté lumineux, ce visage presque angélique qui n'avait rien à envier à la déesse, mais… Mais d'où venait ce caractère si insouciant ? Certainement pas d'elle…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, afin de répondre à son fils, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

— Ryota… Tu le sais très bien, tu n'as plus le droit d'aller sur Terre.

— Mais… Mais…. Pourquoi mon frère, il peut y aller, lui ? J'ai rien fait de mal, pourquoi je suis puni ?!

— Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que tu es descendu chez les Hommes, tu es devenue une geisha dans un groupe de la mafia japonaise ?

—…. C'était une erreur de parcours, mère ! Je vous jure ! Et c'était il y a longtemps maintenant. Je meurs d'ennui ! S'il vous plaît ! -_ S'exprima Ryota, tout en gonflant un peu les joues, capricieux._

Il était là le plus gros souci avec son fils. Son manque de discrétion. Depuis sa naissance, toutes les fois où il était descendu chez les Hommes, il s'était fait remarquer, et pas qu'un peu. De plus, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont la société humaine avait évolué depuis ces dernières décennies, et l'autoriser à rejoindre le monde des humains pourrait être considéré comme un homicide volontaire. Et c'était à peine une blague. Outrepassons le fait que, vu sa condition, il ne pouvait pas réellement mourir, le demi-dieu aux traits juvéniles était néanmoins d'une sensibilité improbable. Si un Homme lui brisait son petit coeur d'artichaut, Aphrodite allait devoir essuyer ses larmes et lamentations des siècles durant. Non merci.

La déesse soupira encore une fois, fermant les paupières, avant de pointer un regard ferme sur son fils.

— Non, c'est non, Ryota.

— Mère ! Je vous en supplie ! -_Dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux, essayant d'amadouer sa génitrice._

— Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Il tapa du pied, tout grognon, et sortit de la pièce aussi subitement qu'il était venu, en claquant la porte. Aphrodite s'affala sur son siège, laissant tomber l'image symbolique de sa grâce et de sa sensualité. Son fils allait finir par l'achever.

* * *

Ryota retourna dans sa salle attitrée, qui faisant en quelque sorte office de chambre ou d'entrepôt pour tous ses objets encombrants. Le jeune demi-dieu avait une capacité d'accumulation assez impressionnante, surtout depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus aller dans le monde des hommes comme il le voulait.

Certains dieux et demi-dieux avaient pris l'habitude de lui ramener des objets insolites de leurs voyages, comme des présents pour faire plaisir au blondinet. Des bibelots de décorations, de divertissements… Tout ce qui pouvait faire en sorte de l'occuper pour qu'il arrête de tourner en rond et d'accaparer les dieux pour se plaindre de ses malheurs. Au moins, pendant un long moment, Ryota se concentrait sur ses nouvelles découvertes, leur trouvant des fonctionnalités parfois insolites.

Des miroirs, des pierres "qui brillent", des livres qu'il n'a pas envie de lire, des bijoux, des fleurs… Des objets qui faisaient clairement honneur à la pureté du demi-dieu. Il n'y avait que Dionysos qui lui rapportait parfois des objets un peu étrange, mais sa mère lui confisquait le plus souvent… Sauf… Un livre plutôt spécial. Le dieu lui avait dit que ça pourrait sûrement intéresser un jeune de son âge et celui-ci avait prit soin de le cacher des yeux de sa génitrice.

D'ailleurs, ce fut la première chose vers laquelle il alla se réfugier en entrant dans sa pièce. Il tira les pages reliées de leur cachette et ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de les contempler. Il soupira de bonheur en voyant l'une des feuilles changer de forme, effaçant la peau dénudée de l'humaine pour faire apparaître l'image d'un garçon endormi dans son lit. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il commença à caresser tendrement la vision de ce jeune homme aux traits détendus. L'humain bougea soudainement dans son sommeil, comme si son touché avait eu un effet sur lui à travers la feuille plastifiée, et le blondinet retira ses phalanges. Il ne bougea plus jusqu'à être sûr que le garçon dormait toujours.

Il pouvait l'observer pendant des heures. Selon lui, cela faisait déjà un long moment qu'il épiait cet humain, mais les notions d'espace et de temps étaient assez complexes chez les Dieux… Toutefois, malgré le temps passé à regarder ce garçon dans sa routine… Il ne s'en lassait pas. Il soupira en posant son coude sur son genou, sa paume soutenant sa tête, sans se détourner de cette vision magnifique.

On lui avait expliqué un jour, qu'il était possible qu'un humain laisse sa trace sur un objet qu'il utilisait souvent, laissant en quelque sorte son empreinte sur celui-ci. Ryota n'avait pas poussé ses recherches plus loin, mais il semblerait que ce tas de feuilles était relié à ce jeune homme. Pour sa plus grande joie. Il ne comprenait pas tellement l'utilité de ce livre, il savait juste qu'il y avait beaucoup d'humaines avec pas beaucoup de vêtements, mais ça ne le faisait aucunement réagir.

Il poussa un soupire lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme bouger encore une fois, puis bâiller, avant de se lever paresseusement. Ryota avait alors une vue parfaite sur les muscles saillants, la peau basanée et les formes de ce corps dont il avait appris les contours par coeur. Ça, par contre, ça le faisait un peu réagir. Il sentait parfois ses joues chauffer, son petit palpitant s'agiter, ses jambes battant la mesure…

Il devait trouver un moyen de descendre sur Terre pour le rencontrer.

Il voulait vraiment lui faire un enfant. À lui et à personne d'autre.

* * *

Dès lors, Ryota échafauda un plan pour pouvoir prendre son envol vers le monde des humains. Il savait qu'il y avait plusieurs passages, il les avait déjà empruntés il y a plusieurs siècles, mais… Il fallait qu'il puisse y aller puis revenir sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de son absence… Donc sans se faire remarquer, et sans avoir à appeler à l'aide pour prendre le chemin retour…

Si, ça lui était déjà arrivé de rester bloquer dans une dimension. Il en avait pleuré pendant des heures, effrayé et frustré de ne pas réussir à se débrouiller tout seul. Cependant, cette fois, il semblait prêt. Il avait effectué un test très rapide, et il avait réussi à passer le chemin, puis à faire le retour sans encombre, entier.

Maintenant, il fallait réussir à localiser le jeune humain qu'il convoitait, et réussir à le trouver dans cette jungle qu'était la Terre.

Il alla parler à sa mère une nouvelle fois, lui demandant la permission, mais comme il l'avait imaginé, elle refusa. Alors il sortit encore une fois en grande pompe et fit semblant de s'enfermer dans sa pièce. Il prit le tas de feuilles reliées avec lui, et après un dernier coup d'oeil aux alentours, il traversa le miroir, en visualisant mentalement l'endroit où il voulait atterrir… Cependant, il semblerait que ses calculs fussent mauvais. Oh, il reconnut bien vite l'endroit où il était, avec ces grands panneaux désuets où son crush s'amusait parfois à mettre un objet sphérique dans le cercle en hauteur. Il connaissait ça. Mais lui, il voulait être là où le jeune basané était, et visiblement, ce n'était pas là.

Il gonfla un peu ses joues et soupira longuement. Son escapade commençait mal… Il fit un pas, mais remarqua bien vite que ses habits n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'à son départ.

C'était une capacité du transfert, de voir son attirail changer afin de s'accommoder au monde dans lequel ils étaient. Ryota esquissa un sourire satisfait en voyant son apparence. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les kimonos ou les bas qu'il avait pris l'habitude de porter lors des siècles précédents, mais ça lui convenait bien mieux…

Il portait un pantalon plutôt ample et foncé, arrivant au-dessus de ses chevilles, avec une chemise rouge lui servant de ceinture, serrée sur ses hanches, ainsi qu'un simple haut noir au col échancré. Il rit en se disant que les humains changeaient si vite d'avis. Fût un temps où ils devaient montrer le moins de peau possible, et là, le haut de son torse, ses bras et ses chevilles étaient visibles. Si indécent pour une autre époque…

Il remarqua bien vite également qu'il portait un bijou autour du cou, une sorte de plaque en pendentif et il le détailla. Il reconnut très vite son laissez-passer entre le monde des Hommes et le monde des Dieux, et sourit en se disant qu'il pourrait rentrer plus facilement. Il vérifia rapidement qu'il avait toujours le feuillet dans sa main et l'ouvrit, cherchant à entrer en contact avec le jeune homme de ses pensées. Rapidement, il le vit assis sur une chaise, regardant le monde extérieur par une fenêtre. Il avait remarqué qu'il allait souvent dans cet endroit étrange, mais ne savait pas comment y aller. Il n'en connaissait même pas le nom.

Mais pas peureux et motivé, le demi-dieu entama son chemin pour trouver l'humain à engrosser. Il arriva rapidement devant ce qui ressemblait à un chemin avec pleins de traits sur le sol. Des véhicules passèrent devant lui, et Ryota écarquilla les yeux en faisant face aux voitures qui roulaient sur la route, faisant beaucoup de bruits. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait, et commençait à paniquer. Il tourna de droite à gauche, ne voyant rien de familier autour de lui. Des grands panneaux très éclairés illuminaient la ville en plein jour et piquaient la vue, alors qu'il y avait de l'agitation partout autour de lui. Des humains passaient à quelques centimètres de lui, le dépassant, et il tourna un peu sur lui-même pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Personne ne relevait la tête pour le juger, ils continuaient tous leurs chemins sans se préoccuper de lui, tandis que les bruits incessants commençaient à brouiller son l'esprit. Et les odeurs ! L'air n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il y avait chez les dieux ! Il semblait bien moins pur, beaucoup plus toxique, et il se demanda une seconde s'il pouvait mourir s'il respirait cet air nocif pour son sens olfactif…

Toutefois, il se reprit en main, inspira profondément, et avança parmi la foule, sans savoir où il allait. Il tenta s'assimiler toutes les informations autour de lui, trouvant parfois des odeurs agréables à travers des échoppes, ou de jolies choses derrière les vitres des magasins. Il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant, cherchant un endroit qu'il avait déjà vu pour trouver son chemin.

Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit son feuillet, pour savoir où se trouvait son humain, mais vit rapidement qu'il avait changé de lieu. Il marchait, comme lui, dans les rues de cette ville, et Ryota essaya de trouver sa route, mais sans succès.

Il perçu l'image de ce qui devait être la maison de cet humain, mais ne vit rien qui semblait y ressembler autour de lui. Il commença à angoisser, n'ayant aucun repère et se sentant oppressé par tout ce monde. Il ne savait même pas quelle langue était parlée ici, il ne captait que des bribes de mots, mais n'en comprenait pas le sens, tout était trop subtile…

Après plusieurs minutes, il décida d'abandonner pour le moment, et alla se retrancher dans une ruelle pour retourner dans son monde.

* * *

Et il y retourna plusieurs fois, revenant à chaque fois bredouille. Il commençait à s'habituer aux bruits, aux sensations, aux odeurs… À tout ce qui différenciait ce siècle de celui qu'il avait connu. Il assimilait de plus en plus la fonctionnalité de certains objets, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient beaucoup à taper sur un rectangle en plastique qui faisait de la lumière… Mais soit.

Il visitait. À chaque fois qu'il atterrissait sur le terrain goudronné sans voir celui qu'il voulait engrosser, il prenait la décision de voyager un peu, de découvrir les alentours, un petit peu plus loin à chaque fois. Il tentait également de retourner à son point de départ, ne perdant pas espoir concernant sa rencontre avec le jeune homme de ses rêves. Chaque soir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer à travers ces feuilles de papier plastifiées, déterminé à le trouver un peu plus à chaque fois. Il était confiant, il avait tout son temps, après tout… L'humain non, certes, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Il restait positif !

Jusqu'à ce jour, où en retournant dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, il tomba enfin sur lui. Il entrouvrit la bouche a en agrippant ses doigts au grillage qui entourait le terrain. Le jeune homme était là, devant lui, et ce fait lui parut comme un fantasme, après avoir passé autant de temps à le chercher et à se faire la malle, désobéissant à toutes les indications de sa mère.

L'humain était visiblement en train de suer, l'humidité de sa peau reflétée par le soleil couchant provoqué par Hélios. Il courait avec une sphère orangée dans la main, dribblant, et sautant pour le mettre dans le panier en hauteur. Il le regarda faire, avec beaucoup d'admirations et d'euphorie, complètement bloqué par cette vision divine. Enfin, façon de parler.

Après ce qui pouvait paraître un long moment pour le commun des mortels, il lâcha le grillage pour s'approcher, ne pouvant s'empêcher de vouloir établir un contact avec lui. Il se dépêcha soudainement, comme si le jeune homme pouvait s'envoler d'un instant à l'autre et lui filer entre les doigts. Il se mordilla la lèvre, en réfléchissant à comment il allait entrer en communication avec lui. Il voulait quelque chose et il était bien déterminé à l'avoir.

En sentant quelqu'un approcher, le jeune basané fronça les sourcils et arrêta de jouer, s'essuyant le visage avec le haut de son tee-shirt. Il se tendit, et attendit de voir ce que le garçon voulait. Il semblait se diriger droit vers lui dans tous les cas.

Ryota s'arrêta devant son humain, très proche, l'obligeant à reculer d'un pas vif. Le blondin avait un sourire solaire sur les lèvres, et ne semblait pas hostile au premier abord, mais il se méfiait tout de même. Sait-on jamais.

Le demi-dieu tenta de commencer une discussion, mais l'humain écarquilla les yeux, en ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il disait.

— Mec… J'sais pas c'que tu m'veux, mais fais un effort et parles japonais.

Le blondinet s'arrêta de parler, et pencha un peu la tête. Il émit une sorte "oh" avec ses lèvres entrouvertes, et recommença, dans un rire nerveux. En japonais cette fois. L'avantage de pouvoir s'accommoder à toute situation, afin de ne pas être repéré…

— Désolé, faut que je m'y habitue… Tu t'appelles comment ?

—… J'donne pas mon nom comme ça, t'es qui et tu m'veux quoi ?

Ryota se pinça les lèvres. Dit donc, les humains lui paraissaient plus amicaux dans ses souvenirs ! Mais tant pis, il allait s'y habituer. L'air agressif de son comparse ne le rebutait pas, il ne comptait pas abandonner.

— Je peux pas te donner mon nom, et j'ai demandé en premier !

— Ouais bah quand on veut le nom de quelqu'un, on se présente d'abord ! Et d'où tu peux pas me donner ton nom ?!

— … C'est compliqué, mais je ne peux pas. Peut-être plus tard ! Dis-moi ton nom…

Le basané avait l'impression de tomber dans une autre dimension. C'était qui ce mec, et qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, bordel ? Le jeune homme n'était pas une lumière, certes, mais là, c'était incompréhensible.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?!

— Oh, pas grand chose ! Je veux juste te faire un enfant !

— … Hein ?

Le demi-dieu avait toujours un sourire éblouissant collé sur la tronche, alors qu'en face, le basané clignait des yeux à répétition. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, pour voir si ce n'était pas une caméra cachée, mais visiblement non, ce gars était bien sérieux. Et c'était ce qui était le plus inquiétant !

— Mec… T'es con où quoi ?

— Euh… Non, je ne crois pas…

— Tu peux répéter c'que tu viens de dire ?

— … Non, je ne crois pas….

Le jeune homme plissa les paupières, pas sur de comprendre. Il se frotta l'arête du nez alors que la compréhension se fit au fin fond de son esprit.

— Pas ça ! Avant !

— Oh ! Je veux juste te faire un enfant ! C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?

— Ouais… Enfin, non, je ne voulais pas l'entendre….

Ryota penche sa tête, continuant de sourire, comme s'il ne voyait pas le malaise qu'il créait chez l'humain face à lui. Son interlocuteur se passa une main sur le visage et soupira dramatiquement.

— … J'vais pas t'casser ton délire, mais là, je vais y aller.

— Oh… D'accord…. On verra pour faire un enfant une prochaine fois, alors…

— … Ouaiiiiiiis, bien sûr. Compte pas là-dessus, mon vieux.

— Si ! Je suis patient ! Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom avant de partir ?

Le métis soupira, avant de récupérer son ballon, ses affaires et de s'en aller, refusant catégoriquement de lui dévoiler son patronyme. Il ne manquerait plus que ce gars recherche ensuite son adresse et s'infiltre chez lui pendant qu'il se branle, et ça serait le pompon ! Ah… Si seulement il savait que le dingue devant lui l'avait déjà vu faire, sans même avoir à pénétrer son intimité. Enfin, sa maison, dans ce cas-là.

Ryota le laissa s'en aller, en lui disant au revoir, sans perdre aucunement son sourire. S'il le fallait, il allait l'avoir à l'usure, pour sûr. Toujours aimable et enthousiaste, il fit un dernier geste de main au jeune homme qui ne chercha même pas à se retourner sur lui, il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable.

Il s'éternisa un moment, la vision bloquée sur le chemin emprunté par la silhouette athlétique de son futur géniteur. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air, motivé à le retrouver plus tard. Rien n'était encore perdu ! Il chantonna un petit air entraînant, qu'il avait entendu dans les rues de Tokyo en visitant la ville ces derniers temps, et décida de retourner à son exploration des environs, curieux de la prochaine rencontre avec l'énigmatique humain qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque les foules commençaient à se réunir dans les allées bétonnées, Ryota décida de rentrer chez lui, afin de se remémorer au calme les traits, la voix et la prestance de l'homme qu'il convoitait. Il ne se fit pas prier d'ailleurs pour l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, perché au-dessus de son feuillet d'images.

Il lui fallait un plan. L'humain n'avait pas l'air aussi enjoué de leur rencontre. Il allait devoir trouver une raison pour l'approcher, sans pour autant l'effrayer avec son but final. Pourtant, il ne lui demandait pas le monde, juste une bébé ! Ce n'était pas la mer à boire… Mais les humains étaient peut-être plus prudes sur ce genre de chose, alors Ryota prit la décision d'y aller plus en douceur, la prochaine fois…

Enfin, il allait essayer.

* * *

Ryota laissa passer ce qu'il semblait être quelques jours dans le monde des Hommes, vérifiant le travail d'Hélios discrètement. Le blondin commençait à comprendre qu'ils agissaient en fonction du soleil pour rythmer leurs journées. Une notion qui était assez complexe pour lui, mais qu'il commençait à intégrer. Il était passé beaucoup de temps depuis son dernier voyage, et il fallait qu'il se réhabitue aux coutumes de mortels, tout en apprenant les nouvelles mœurs.

À travers ses pages plastifiées, il tentait d'établir les grandes lignes de la vie de son humain, cherchant à quel moment il se trouvait sur le terrain. Mais bon dieu, -pardon Zeus-, Ryota ne comprenait rien ! Les journées du basané n'était aucunement semblables et il avait l'impression qu'il était maître de sa vie, de son emploi du temps… Il avait l'air de faire comme bon lui semblait ! Seulement, ça serait mentir que de dire que cela ne plaisait pas énormément au demi-dieu. Cette espèce de liberté constante qu'il suivait de ses yeux dorés avec un sentiment d'admiration lui faisait vraiment envie. Techniquement, lui, n'avait pas toute cette liberté qu'il s'octroyait sans le consentement de sa mère et des autres Dieux, mais il aimerait pouvoir faire comme le basané et juste être… Libre. Et pouvoir enfanter qui il veut, quand il veut, sans devoir rendre des compte à quiconque ! … Enfin, ça et pleins d'autres choses, c'est juste qu'il était un peu obsédé par cette objectif en ce moment...

Au bout de plusieurs "jours", comme il a cru comprendre, il vit le jeune homme retourner au terrain, alors qu'il l'observait encore et toujours à travers le papier glacé de son feuillet. Ni une, ni deux, Ryota le prit avec lui et ouvrit le passage afin de le retrouver. Il avait normalement eu le temps de réfléchir à sa proposition/demande/exigence, ils allaient peut-être pouvoir en discuter calmement !

Dès lors, il se changea avec ces tissus typiquement humain pour recouvrir sa peau, et il sourit en voyant encore une fois le style que ça lui donnait. Décidément, il aimait beaucoup la mode de ce siècle… Il remarqua bien vite qu'il avait gardé encore une fois son ouvrage d'espionnage artisanal, et l'enroula sur lui-même pour le mettre dans une grande poche de son pantalon, au niveau de son genou. Il sourit en voyant qu'il tenait, et s'avança rapidement pour rejoindre son bellâtre, en train de jouer avec la sphère orangée.

Sans hésitation aucune, il pénétra dans l'espace vital de son comparse, ce qui représentait objectivement tout le terrain pour le jeune homme qui n'aimait pas vraiment être dérangé. Aussi, il ne mis que très peu de temps avant de voir l'intrus fouler son territoire, et encore moins à le reconnaître. Son regard affichait sans nul doute un profond désarroi, qui donnerait presque l'envie de le prendre en pitié et de l'achever tout de suite. Toutefois, le blond ne se démonta pas et s'approcha de lui, tout pimpant.

— Bonjour inconnu !

Le basané se facepalma à cette sortie improbable, digne d'un… D'un… Même pas d'un shojo, c'était tellement stupide !

— Oh putain, pas toi… Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux encore ?!

— T'es pas très poli, mais ce n'est pas très grave… Tu ne veux toujours pas me donner ton nom ?

— Non ! Pourquoi tu le voudrais d'abord ? Tu fais partie d'une quête et t'as besoin de mon nom pour avancer ou quoi ?

— … Non, je ne crois pas.

— Bah alors t'en a pas besoin ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

— …. Un enf-...

— Non ! … Non. Ne le dis pas encore une fois.

Le jeune humain se passa une main sur le visage, déjà épuisé de cet échange. Ryota pencha un peu le visage, attendant d'avoir de nouveau son attention pour parler. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais se tut, en attendant encore un peu, sans bouger.

Le métis soupira, et reprit la parole, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, semblant le détailler des pieds à la tête.

— T'as vraiment un grain mon pauvre… T'es teubé, ou 'capé ? Un truc dans le genre ? T'as besoin que je te ramène à l'asile ?

Ryota fronça légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension, ne semblant pas assimiler les questions et le vocabulaire de son interlocuteur. Il entrouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer et continua de réfléchir, avant de lui donner une réponse un peu bancale.

— Je… Ne crois pas… Ma maman m'a toujours dit que j'étais spécial, mais c'est tout…

— Ouais, bah j'crois que ta daronne, elle t'a un peu menti !

— Ah bon ? Sur quoi ?!

— Laisse tomber… T'es vraiment teubé… Casse-toi, j'ai pas envie de te voir et de devoir te faire chialer pour que tu t'barres…

Ryota ne dit rien, se retrouvant au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, lui. Il laissa entendre au jeune homme que ce n'était pas très gentil ce qu'il disait, semblait-il, mais ne dit rien de plus, et ne bougea surtout pas de sa place. L'humain risquait de perdre patience avant lui, de toute façon !

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un iota, effectivement, l'autre perdit un peu de son calme et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine ferme. Il plissa les yeux, aussi menaçant que perdu. Il détailla de nouveau dans son entièreté le garçon devant lui et se figea en voyant ce qui dépassait de la poche de son pantalon…

— Attend… C'est le spécial numéro de Mai-chan que t'as là ?!

Ryota se pencha pour voir ce que le jeune homme pointait du doigt, et sortie le feuillet d'image de sa cachette. Il prit le temps de l'inspecter, avant de fixer de nouveau le basané.

— Mon feuillet d'images ?

— Ton… Quoi ? Ouais nan, ça c'est le numéro spécial de la sublime Mai-chan que j'ai perdu il y a quelque temps… Tu me l'as volé, c'est ça ?!

— Quoi ? Mais non, on me l'a donné…

Le métis s'approcha à grand pas de lui et lui prit des mains avant de le détailler, une expression colérique sur le visage.

— Putain, mais si c'est le mien !

— Non !

— Bien sûr que si ! Les pages sept et huit sont collées et y'a même mes initiales sur la dernière page ! Tu vois là ?! A.D ! Aomine Daiki ! C'est moi ça, pas toi !

— … Alors tu t'appelles Aomine Daiki ?

Passons sur le fait que le fameux Aomine avait collé des pages du magazine, sans qu'on ne veuille savoir avec quoi, ce dernier ce senti très con en comprenant qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Au contraire, le blond souriait de toutes ses dents, en faisant rouler son nom sous sa langue, comme s'il le savourait.

Aomine fronça encore plus les sourcils, et commença à s'éloigner, sans rien lui répondre, bien décidé à quitter le terrain. Seulement, Ryota vit ça comme une situation épouvantable et se jeta sur lui pour récupérer son bien, refusant de le céder à son propriétaire. L'effet de surprise fit lâcher le feuillet au basané, et Ryota se recula vivement pour le garder contre son torse, le protégeant des mains de Daiki.

— Bordel, mais rend le moi !

— Non !

— Mais c'est pas à toi, c'est à moi !

— Je veux pas ! J'en ai besoin !

— Ah ouais, et pour faire quoi, gros dégueulasse ? Te branler dessus ? Déjà fait, tu arrives trop tard !

— Quoi ? …. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis…

Aomine lui lança un regard ironique, comme s'il se foutait de sa gueule, sans que Ryota ne le comprenne. Il s'approcha du blond, tendit une main, prêt à utiliser la force pour récupérer son trésor.

— Donne-le moi…

— Non !

— Donne-le moi, jt'ai dit !

— Non ! C'est à moi maintenant ! C'est ma seule vision sur le monde !

— … Ah ouais… T'es encore plus atteint que moi, en fait…

Dialogue de sourds. Ryota parlait bien évidemment de ce passage, cette connexion qu'il avait avec le jeune humain, alors qu'Aomine pensait que le blond se rattachait à la vie à travers ce magazine cochon… Il soupira une nouvelle fois et tenta une autre tactique.

— Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

—… Un enfant...

— Okey. Je vais t'en trouver un.

Oui. Aomine était prêt à tuer père et mère pour lui ramener un gosse et récupérer son magazine. Processus tout à fait normal, concevons-le…

Cependant, Ryota fronça les sourcils, pas sur de s'être fait comprendre.

— Non, je veux pas en trouver un, je veux que tu m'en donnes un.

— Ouais, c'est la même chose….

— Non ! Je veux un enfant de toi, ce n'est pas la même chose !

— Ah ouais putain, t'es gravement atteint… Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on peut pas avoir de gosses tous les deux !

— Si ! C'est juste que tu ne fais aucun effort…

Aomine se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant de se calmer. Bordel, mais quel karma de merde ! Pourquoi il se coltinait tous les teubés du coin ?!

Il prit une grande inspiration… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il jouait à son jeu. Il pouvait tout simplement lui casser la gueule et récupérer son précieux magazine, mais à la place, il essayait de négocier avec l'être devant lui… Il le détailla et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de lui dire… Non, il ne pouvait pas lui casser la gueule. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression que s'il le frappait, quelque chose de plus grand viendrait se venger de lui… Comme un grand frère, ou un truc du genre. Et il avait raison… Mais il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'au rang de Ryota, la vengeance viendrait d'un Dieu… Il y avait plus rassurant et plus intelligent à faire. Puis quelque part, il n'avait pas envie d'abîmer cette gueule d'ange… De un, parce que sa maman lui a toujours dit de ne pas taper les handicapés, de deux, parce qu'il dégageait quelque chose de… De différent. De pur… C'était étrange comme sensation, et surtout qu'il ressente ce genre de choses en le voyant.

Donc, il tenta de négocier… Parce qu'il ne lui restait plus que ça à faire.

— On peut s'arranger… Je te kidnappe un gosse et tu me rends mon magazine. Pas besoin d'être aussi extrême et de niquer pour pondre un gamin…

Il était vrai que kidnapper un enfant était une pratique convenable et une solution à beaucoup de problèmes, évidemment… Merci Daiki pour ce conseil. Seulement Ryota secoua violemment la tête, contre cette idée.

— Non ! Je veux un enfant de toi. Pas d'un autre…

— … Tu me soûles ! Rends moi mon magazine !

— Non !

— Putain, mais tu casses les couilles !

Ryota gardait le feuillet contre lui, restant sur ses positions. Néanmoins, Aomine commençait à en avoir marre et il le fixa, avant de s'approcher de lui. Ryota recula d'un même mouvement et le basané accéléra le pas, bien décidé à le choper. Mais le demi-dieu eu un réflexe et s'éloigna pour lui échapper. Aomine se mit à courir derrière lui, en lui gueulant dessus, et Ryota se mit à crier de peur, en continue...

Finalement, le jeune blond se faufila dans un coin, et en moins d'une seconde, il ouvrit le passage et disparu.

Aomine tourna en rond, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il le chercha encore un peu avant d'abandonner. Il était persuadé qu'il allait revenir… Un jour.

* * *

À l'évidence, Aphrodite finit par être mise au courant des frasques de son fils. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire de lui. Dépitée, elle alla le retrouver dans sa pièce, ne s'annonçant guère avant de faire son entrée. Ryota sursauta et referma son magazine -il avait un nom à mettre sur cet objet maintenant…- et sourit de toutes ses dents à sa génitrice. Aphrodite croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tapant légèrement du pied, l'air mécontente.

— Mère ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

— Ryota… Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris les règles que je t'impose…

Le blond perdit lentement son sourire, et finit par déglutir… Sa maman n'avait vraiment pas l'air enjoué. Non, ça, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Elle l'avait tellement materné et chouchouté tout le long de sa vie, qu'il ne savait pas comment interpréter son expression. Il tenta néanmoins de sauver ses fesses.

— Que voulez-vous dire, mère ?

— Je sais que tu te rends dans le monde des humains et que tu as communiqué avec l'un d'eux.

Là, il était dans la mouise. Il se pinça légèrement les lèvres, pas sûr de pouvoir trouver une bonne excuse pour tout ça. Il fallait qu'il détourne l'attention de sa mère, en quelque sorte, et qu'il lui donne une image qui correspondait à ce qu'elle s'attendait de lui.

— Alors… Quelle excuse tu as à me donner ?

— … Je veux un enfant…

— Ryota… Tu es un enfant ! Tu ne peux pas engrosser un humain !

— Si je peux ! Et je veux !

Son fils avait l'air très déterminé, et c'était ça le pire pour la Déesse. Parce que cela signifiait que ça serait impossible de lui faire changer d'avis… Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne de lui-même que c'était impossible dans sa situation de se reproduire avec un humain mâle. Ou plutôt, il ne l'écouterait jamais elle, ça c'était sûr… Elle allait devoir refourguer ce fardeau à un autre de ses fils, lui aussi demi-dieu, et qui était de la même trempe que Ryota… Enfin, à quelques choses près.

— Ryota… Écoute moi bien, je veux que tu ailles voir ton frère. Et ça sera la seule fois et la seule raison pour laquelle je t'autoriserais à descendre dans le monde des humains. Est-ce que je suis très claire ?

— Mais pourquoi lui il peut séjourner dans le monde des Hommes et pas moi, mère ?!

— Parce qu'il s'est accoutumé, il a fait ses preuves et il préfère rester là-bas, tout simplement.

Ryota fit une moue, mais finit par concéder à la volonté de sa mère. Il aimait bien son frère, même si la réciprocité n'était pas totalement vraie… Mais soit, il s'en fichait. Il allait pouvoir le voir et descendre sur Terre !

— Mère… Si je vais le voir et que je comprends ce qu'il me dit… Je pourrais moi aussi voyager dans le monde des Hommes avec votre bénédiction ?

— … On en rediscutera. Va tout d'abord voir ton frère.

— D'accord ! J'accepte !

Aphrodite releva le menton et quitta son fils, en soupirant longuement… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de vouloir l'éduquer comme cela, déjà ? Il écoutait seulement ce qu'il voulait entendre et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il dit toujours qu'il écoute "sa petite voix intérieure"... Mais par tous les dieux, qui lui avait laisser entendre cette expression ?! Ça devait être cet imbécile de Coalémos, ça lui ressemblerait bien… Et Ryota était tellement crédule… Il y avait tellement de choses dont elle ne lui avait pas parlé et qui risquait de lui porter préjudice si Ryota continuait sur sa lancée...

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que son autre fils parviendrait à lui faire entendre raison…

* * *

Ryota ne mit pas bien longtemps à préparer son voyage pour aller à la rencontre de son frère. Il programma son départ avec l'aide de certains Dieux, étant donné que le blondin n'avait aucun moyen de voir l'endroit où il allait atterrir. Contrairement à lorsqu'il allait voir Aomine Daiki, puisqu'il avait un point d'ancrage avec le terrain en béton.

Là, il devait trouver la ville et l'endroit précis où se trouvait son frère pour descendre dans le monde des Hommes, histoire qu'il ne se retrouve pas chez un voisin, ou pire, pas dans le bon pays. C'était grand les Etats-Unis, par rapport au Japon…

Hermès l'attendait maintenant pour ouvrir le passage. Le dieu des voyages s'était évidemment senti obligé de rappeler quelques règles au blondinet trop peu farouche lorsqu'il avait un but en tête. Ryota fit semblant de l'écouter, en trépignant d'impatience. Il se fit d'ailleurs la remarque que sa mère ne lui avait donné aucune indication sur ce qu'il devait demander à son frère, il devait juste aller le voir… Mission extrêmement facile selon lui !

Ryota prit donc le chemin qui lui était indiqué et se retrouva très vite dans le monde des Hommes. L'ambiance était très éloignée de la ville dans laquelle il avait pris l'habitude d'aller, les humains étaient très différents dans le dialecte et l'apparence…. Mais qu'importe, il n'était pas là pour longtemps, ce n'était pas ici son lieu de prédilection.

Il déambula légèrement dans quelques rues, avant de trouver ce qu'on lui avait signalé… Un terrain bétonné. Ça, il connaissait ! ! C'était dans ce genre de structure qu'il retrouvait à chaque fois Aomine Daiki et il avança tranquillement, dans cet environnement qui lui paraissait si familier et si distinct à la fois.

Il ne mit que très peu de temps avant de trouver une chevelure blonde semblable à la sienne. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage à la vue de son frère, et il débuta une course afin de le retrouver plus vite, tout en criant son nom à tout-va.

L'autre blondin entendit évidemment ce cri du coeur et il sentit ses muscles se tendre. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à identifier l'individu qui lui fonçait dessus. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour tenter de nier la vérité qui était en train de se dérouler… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?!

Ses potes ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à lui faire remarquer la présence du blondinet sous excta qui se dirigeait vers eux.

— Nash… C'qui lui ? - _Demanda Silver, près de lui, dubitatif._

— … Mon petit frère. Faites pas gaffe, il est autiste. -_Répondit-il, dans un soupir qui en dit long sur ses pensées._

— Mh… Pas de bol.

Nash lui fila un coup-de-poing avant de se diriger vers Ryota, un regard noir l'enjoignant à ne pas faire un pas de plus. Ce que sembla comprendre son frère, non sans se départir de son sourire angélique.

Les deux demi-dieux se firent rapidement face, avec deux expressions opposées sur le visage. La seule chose qui pouvait mettre le doigt sur leur fraternité, c'était bien leurs cheveux blonds, pour le reste, il était impossible de voir un quelconque lien familiale…

Nash le fixa de toute sa hauteur, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ?!

— C'est maman qui m'a dit de venir te voir….

Nash se frotta l'arête du nez, déjà fatigué de cet échange. Mère ne l'avait pas prévenu, donc, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle le punissait d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Ça devait être ça, la présence de son cadet ne pouvait être qu'un châtiment, rien d'autre.

— Et pourquoi moi ?

— Je sais pas… Je pense que mère n'est pas très contente de ce que je fais en ce moment, mais elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi je devais venir te voir exactement…

Un petit haussement d'épaules appuya sa dernière explication. Nash soupira profondément, tout en l'intimidant de son oeillade émeraude profond.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste comme connerie ?

— C'est pas une connerie ! Je suis juste… Descendu dans le monde de Hommes…. Pour retrouver l'humain que j'ai choisi pour faire un enfant…

Si Nash n'était pas aussi maître de lui-même, il aurait certainement ri aux larmes, ou chercher à se taper le front contre un mur jusqu'à ce que mort sans suive. Toutefois, il resta concentré sur la conversation, voyant que son petit frère était très sérieux.

— Et mère a appris que tu étais descendu retrouver cette fille ?

— … C'est pas une fille, c'est un garçon. - _Contesta Ryota, sur de lui._

Nash senti sa lèvre trembler, alors qu'il inspira profondément par le nez pour garder son calme. Il savait que leur mère lui infligerait mille sévices si Ryota rentrait à la maison en pleurant… Mais il allait devoir lui expliquer quelques trucs, parce que là, sa naïveté allait bien trop loin…

— Un mec ?... Ok, on va tout reprendre depuis le début. T'sais au moins comment les humains font des gosses, non ?

— Oui ! … Enfin non… Mais ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué, non ?

— …. Bon, ok, j'vais y aller cash parce que tu me désespères vraiment.

Finalement, il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à perdre son calme. En même temps, un être aussi sanguin que Nash n'avait pas beaucoup de patience, et il avait bien d'autres choses à faire dans sa journée que de discuter avec son frangin teubé.

— Deux mâles peuvent pas faire de gosses chez les humains. Point.

— Mais je veux le faire ! Et moi je suis pas humain, alors ça compte pas !

— Ouais, mais toi, tu n'as pas d'organes reproducteurs ! Donc déjà, t'es vachement mal barré !

— Si j'en ai !

— Non… Arrête de me contredire pour la forme, on sait tous les deux que t'as ni bite, ni vagin, ni trou d'balle…

— … Un trou de quoi ?

— Un trou dans le cul. Enfin, laisse tomber…

Mais évidemment, Ryota ne laissa pas tomber. Il tenta d'imaginer ce que son frère était en train de lui dire. Pourquoi les humains avaient un trou dans les fesses ? C'était incompréhensible pour lui… Seulement, si son frère lui disait, ça devait sûrement être vrai. Cependant, il se posa une question légitime, car Nash semblait terriblement bien connaître l'anatomie humaine.

— T'en a un, toi ?

— Oui, moi j'en ai un !

— Et pourquoi moi non ?

— J'en sais rien, p't'être parce que t'es raté, ou alors parce que mère a décidé que t'en aurais pas pour te faire rester chez les dieux et être sûr que t'engrosse pas quelqu'un !

— Mais c'est ultra méchant ! Pourquoi toi t'as un trou de balle et pas moi ?

La claque derrière la tête de Ryota était gratuite, mais entièrement méritée selon Nash. Le blondinet posa ses deux mains sur son crâne, dans un "aïe" très aigu, se plaignant tout de suite du fait que son frère l'ait tapé. Nash soupira de désespoir et essaya de récupérer son attention. Non, il ne voulait pas partir sur un débat concernant les anus avec son frangin. Il réorienta la discussion, en sachant que Ryota avait la capacité de passer d'un sujet à un autre sans aucun soucis, même si le tout état décousu.

— Et ce mec, là… Tu lui as dit ce que tu voulais faire ?

— Oui ! Lui aussi, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible, mais je n'y crois pas. _-Dit-il, très expressif._

— Si on est plusieurs à te le dire, il faudrait peut être que tu nous crois !

— Non, mais je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il est timide !

— Mais oui, bien sûr… Et comment tu l'as trouvé ce gars ?

— Oh, je l'ai vu à travers un feuillet que Dionysos m'a apporté !

— Un feuillet ?

— Euh… Un magazine ! Il a appelé ça comme ça ! Et y a des filles dessus…

— Ah… Un puceau en plus…

— Un quoi ?

Nash sentait vraiment qu'il allait perdre le contrôle. Leur mère aurait pu tout de même lui apprendre les bases du langage humain en l'autorisant à venir le voir, ça lui aurait fait gagner beaucoup de temps et sûrement autant d'énergie !

— Une vierge, Ryota ! Une vierge ! Tu comprends mieux ?!

— Ah… Aaaaah, d'accord ! Ah oui, ça s'explique ! C'est pour ça qu'il est prude !

— Oui, on va dire ça…

— … Mais comment tu sais qu'il est vierge, Nash-nii ?

— … Parce que si t'as pu le voir à travers un magazine porno, c'est qu'il a du vraiment bien s'astiquer dessus pour y laisser une trace…

— S'astiquer ?

— Se branler si tu préfères…

— Je comprend pas…

— Laisse tomber.

— … Donc… Il faut juste que j'arrive à le convaincre de me donner sa virginité, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas si difficile !

Nash envieraient presque cet optimisme légendaire, qu'il tenait de leur mère. Même si la douce déesse de l'amour avait vu sa patience s'entachée au détriment de leur éducation... Il la plaindrait presque maintenant qu'il devait expliquer quelque chose de basique à son petit frère. Il se massa un peu la tempe, persuadé d'avoir perdu quelques neurones pendant cette discussion...

— T'écoute que la moitié de ce que je te dis… Nan, j'crois même que tu n'écoutes pas du tout ce que je raconte et que tu vas encore faire c'que tu veux sans écouter personne.

— Oui, c'est un peu ça. Je suis venu parce que mère m'a dit qu'on pourrait discuter ensuite de mes voyages vers le monde des humains. Si je fais ce qu'elle dit, je pourrais sûrement retrouver mon humain comme je veux !

Ryota cacha un petit sourire mi-malicieux, mi-fourbe… Typiquement la tête du mec qui sait ce qu'il fait, autrement dit. Ce qui fit incontestablement lever un sourcil à Nash, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Visiblement, non, son frère ne bluffait pas son innocence concernant le sexe et la reproduction humaine. Par contre, quand il voulait quelque chose, il semblait capable de niquer toute loi et logique naturelle pour y arriver, à défaut de vraiment pouvoir baiser. Ce qui ne l'étonnait guère au fond, Ryota a toujours été comme ça, à danser sur un fil dont personne ne connaît la teneur.

— Donc…. Tu attends quoi de moi ?

— … Si maman te demande, tu peux lui dire que je suis venu te voir, que j'ai écouté ce que tu m'as expliqué et glisser un petit mot comme quoi, je peux aller voir mon humain ?

— … On est d'accord sur le fait que t'as rien écouté et rien compris de ce que je viens de te dire ?

— Non. Enfin, oui… Mais maman n'est pas obligée de le savoir ! Puis on s'en fiche non du comment, l'important, c'est le résultat ?

— … C'est fou comme ce n'est pas rassurant c'que tu dis… Mais deal. Je dirais rien qui aille à ton encontre. Si tu fais rien qui me retombe dessus et que tu ne reviens jamais sur mon territoire.

— D'accord, on fait comme ça !

Ryota tendit la main que Nash sera un bref instant, avant de tout simplement l'envoyer se faire mettre et lui dire de dégager. Ryota le serra dans ses bras rapidement, avant de le remercier et de repartir comme il était venu, en courant. Il avait un humain à aller voir lui !

Nash s'apprêta à retourner vers ses potes, quand une pensée fit un pop-up dans sa tête et il se retourna.

— Ryota ! Planque toi pour… Partir….

Trop tard, le blondinet surexcité venait de disparaître comme par magie.

Maintenant, il allait devoir trouver une explication qui tenait la route pour l'expliquer à ses amis… Il avait dit quoi déjà ? Que Ryota ne devait rien faire qui pourrait lui retomber dessus ?

Bah c'était mal barré.

* * *

Ryota fit un saut dans sa pièce pour récupérer le magazine qui lui était si cher, avant d'ouvrir le passage qu'il connaissait de mieux en mieux, sans même vérifier si Aomine Daiki serait présent. Il plissa les lèvres en enclenchant le système, priant pour que sa mère ne l'ait pas refermé pendant son absence… Mais non, tout fonctionnait encore et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Il entra dans le passage et se retrouva très rapidement vêtu d'habits adéquats. Il remit le feuillet dans sa poche et sautilla presque pour retourner sur le terrain, incroyablement de bonne humeur. Et cette joie de vivre ne fit que s'accentuer en voyant son humain en train de s'amuser tout seul, comme à son accoutume.

Il s'avança et Aomine Daiki ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de le voir. Il s'arrêter de courir avec la balle, et attendit, comme un prédateur… Ce que ne semblait pas remarquer Ryota. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche de lui, il jeta son ballon pour entamer un sprint pour le rejoindre… Ce qui fit évidemment détaler Ryota dans l'autre sens…

— RENDS MOI MON MAGAZINE PUTAIN !

— Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…..

Et ça dura un moment, les deux ayant de l'énergie à revendre. Daiki continua de courir après Ryota, étant parfois à un rien de l'attraper, mais le blondinet était agile. Il avait beau grogner, lui hurler dessus, le demi-dieu ne s'arrêtait pas, il avait bien trop peur pour sa vie à cet instant.

Ils finirent complètement essoufflés, la respiration chaotique, obligés de faire une pause et de s'allonger de tout leur long sur le terrain. Daiki continuait de souffler des "Rends moi mon magazine..." auxquelles Ryota répondait pas des "Non." catégoriques ou sanglotants.

Ryota se plaignait que ça faisait mal de respirer. Daiki ne lui répondait pas.

Ils finirent tout de même par se relever légèrement, se défiant toujours du regard, sans pouvoir retourner à une querelle plus physique.

— Pourquoi tu veux pas me l'rendre, sérieux…?

— Je t'ai dit… C'est ma vision sur le monde….

— Bordel, mais sois plus clair…

— C'est grâce à ça que je te vois…

Mission d'infiltration, statut : foiré.

Bravo Ryota.

— Que tu me vois ? C'est quoi ton délire ?...

— Je te jure ! Regarde !

Ryota sorti son magazine de sa poche et l'ouvrit à une page précise. De là, Daiki put voir qu'effectivement, le garçon ne mentait pas. Il se voyait à travers le feuillet. Et c'était flippant.

Il se tourna dans tous les sens pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra, mais non. Il tenta de prendre le magazine des mains de Ryota, mais au moment où ses doigts se posèrent sur le papier, l'image s'effaça. Il redonna la brochure au blondin et les images réapparurent. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, alors qu'il refit ce manège plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. C'était… Tout aussi passionnant que terrifiant.

— Donc t'es quoi au juste ? Un putain de stalkeur ? C'est quoi ce délire avec mon magazine ?! C'est impossible ce genre de truc, ne raconte pas de bobards.

— Je peux pas te dire, mais je sais pas ce que c'est un stolka….

Ryota commença à se relever pour échapper aux questions, mais c'était sans compter sur le fauve à ses côtés qui bondit de sa place pour le plaquer au sol de tout son corps, attrapant ses poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le jeune demi-dieu sentit son coeur louper un battement à ce geste, mais Aomine Daiki ne semblait pas y faire attention…

— Non ! Eh, oh mec, tu peux pas débarquer dans ma vie, sur mon terrain, me montrer ça et me faire croire que tout est normal ! Aboule la vérité, j'veux une explication.

— Ma maman va pas être contente….

— Mais j'men branle de ta daronne ! Dis-moi la vérité…

— … J'aime bien quand t'es au-dessus de moi comme ça, même si t'es en colère… Tu ne serais pas un fils de Nyx ? - _Dit-il, ses yeux plongés dans ses iris._

— Nan, moi ma mère c'est… Oh ! Change pas de sujet !

Il leva son poing pour essayer de paraître plus convainquant, réellement prêt à le frapper. Acte qui effraya légèrement la divinité, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir une main levée à son encontre… Lui n'était qu'amour après tout… Il mit sa main libre devant son visage pour se protéger et abdiqua.

— D'accord, d'accord, je vais te dire !

— Bien… J'préfère ça…

Cependant, Aomine ne bougea pas de sa place, et ne défie pas son poing, près à lui en coller une au moindre truc suspect… Ryota analysa le poing et le regard dur de son humain, ne sachant pas exactement quelles émotions le traversaient à cet instant...

— Alors… Euh… Je suis un demi-dieu et je suis juste venu dans le monde des humains pour te faire un enfant. C'est tout, y a rien de plus simple…

— … Tu te fous de ma gueule. -Il leva son poing, menaçant.

— Non, non ! Je te jure que c'est vrai !

— Prouve-le alors !

— Tu ne vas pas être content…

— PROUVE-LE !

Dans un mouvement de panique, Ryota libéra ses deux mains pour les poser sur les joues d'Aomine et il le fit se pencher sur lui pour attraper ses lèvres entre les siennes. Daiki se tendit comme un fou au-dessus de lui dans un premier temps, mais sans aucune explication, sa tête se vida de tout sentiment. Tous ses muscles se détendirent, alors qu'il répondit à la caresse sur ses lèvres. Son poing se desserra et son corps chercha immédiatement plus de ce contact rassurant. Comme si ses sensations étaient décuplées, l'odeur du garçon sous lui parut tellement plus puissante, sa chaleur réchauffait sa peau à travers leurs vêtements, mais il n'avait pas chaud pour autant. C'était une sensation très bizarre. Il ne parvenait qu'à penser à la douceur des lèvres sur les siennes, et des mains sur ses joues qui n'avaient même plus à la maintenir en place.

Lorsque Ryota chercha à casser le baiser, Daiki se colla plus à lui pour qu'il continue, complètement inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. Le demi-dieu fut obligé de souffler le nom complet de son comparse, le faisant violemment frissonner avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, le regard brumeux…. Et se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'éloigna du jeune homme blond, la mine choquée, rampant à moitié sur les fesses pour tenter de s'échapper. Ryota n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça, il s'assit et le regarda s'éloigner le plus loin de lui. Il semblant effrayé et en colère, et le blondin n'aimait pas ça. Il tendit sa main vers lui, cherchant à le calmer, le détendre, mais Aomine chassa sa paume d'une claque dessus, la respiration hachée.

— Me touche pas ! T'es pas un demi-dieu t'es qu'un putain de pervers pédé comme un phoque ! Casse-toi !

— D'accord, d'accord... Je reviendrais plus tard, Aomine Daiki…..

— P'tain, non ! Reviens pas ! Je veux plus que tu m'approches, merde !

Ryota senti ses yeux s'humidifier, une douleur se forma dans sa poitrine, mais sans un mot de plus, il se leva. Il reprit le magazine dans ses mains avant de s'éloigner pour ouvrir le passage vers son univers, et quitter cet endroit.

Toutefois, il ne put ni l'un ni l'autre nier ce lien qui venait de se créer contre leur gré au contact de leurs lèvres. De cette chaleur qui avait bercé le corps de Ryota et le bien-être complet qu'avait ressenti Daiki. C'était inexplicable, complètement dingue. Peut-être que Ryota aurait dû se renseigner sur sa nature profonde, sur ce que sa mère lui avait transmis…

Il n'était pas le fils d'Aphrodite pour rien… Tout ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Ryota ne parvenait pas à se détacher du magazine, confiné dans sa chambre. Sa mère avait ressenti un frisson d'horreur lors de la scène sur le terrain, et elle avait vite compris ce qu'il se passait. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que son fils aille sur Terre pour créer une relation avec un humain. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retrouver son enfant effarée, tentant de lui faire comprendre la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre. Seulement, Ryota n'était pas en mesure de l'écouter, effondré à l'idée de perdre Aomine Daiki pour toujours, le jeune homme ne voulant plus le voir… Aphrodite parla dans le vent, et soupira gravement… Il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre, et la malédiction était déjà en route… Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire…

Ryota lambinait, penché sur son magazine, observant sans cesse Daiki. Il attendait sans conteste le moment où le jeune homme accepterait de le revoir… S'il acceptait un jour. Il ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer un léger tremblement dans le corps de son humain, qui s'aggravait au fil des jours. Il ne sut combien de temps était passé depuis leur dernière rencontre, mais lorsqu'il vit Aomine faire une crise de tremblements, ne tenant même plus debout, recroquevillé sur le terrain, il se sentit obligé de réagir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça !

Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le passage, oubliant le magazine dans son antre, et se mit à courir pour rejoindre Aomine. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, les paupières fermées, ses muscles tendus sous des spasmes incontrôlables. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol à ses côtés, et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule pour tenter d'être rassurant. Lentement, Daiki adapta sa vision, sa vision baignés de larmes…. Il ne supportait plus son état, c'était invivable, de pire en pire…

Il tenta de le secouer, sans recevoir de réponse, puis comme un réflexe en le voyant aussi mal, Ryota se pencha et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, dans un baiser appuyé. Et cela fonctionna… Les muscles du jeune humain arrêtèrent de se manifester aussi violemment, il se calma doucement pour se détendre dans ses bras.

Ses iris redevinrent clairs, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa respiration reprit un rythme plus calme, alors qu'il se laissa aller contre le demi-dieu. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, laissant passer un murmure affaibli.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, merde ?...

— Je ne sais pas… -_Dit-il, dans un sourire contrit, mettant le doute sur la véracité de ses propos._

Aomine resta avachi contre lui, incapable de bouger, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis bien trop longtemps. Ce qui était un petit peu le cas, ses dernières nuits n'ont été que de longues insomnies et questionnements. Retrouver la présence du blondin était comme une libération pour lui, comme si des sensations entravées venaient de se libérer, lui permettant de faire face à nouveau.

Autant dire que c'était un désastre pour le fauve de se retrouver en cage, dépendant de quelqu'un pour aller bien. Car oui, même si c'était loin d'être une lumière, ce n'était pas difficile de faire une corrélation entre son état et le baiser ou le toucher de ce gars. De ce demi-dieu. La première fois qu'ils se sont vus, il n'a eu aucune de ces réactions étranges, et il a suffi qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le rendre dépendant de lui, comme une malédiction…

— Sale baltringue… C'est de ta faute…

— Pourquoi tu dis ça, Aomine Daiki ?

— Fais pas semblant… Comment on fait pour conjurer ce truc ?

— … Si je dis que je n'en n'ai aucune idée, tu vas chercher à me taper ?

— Oui.

— Alors je ne vais pas le dire. Mais peut être que…

— Que ? Arrête avec tes mystères, j'ai pas la tête à ça !

— Mmmh… Peut-être que si on fait un bébé, ça s'arrêtera ?

— Sérieux, tu saoules avec ton histoire… Dis plutôt qu'il y a aucun moyen au lieu de me raconter un truc comme ça !

— Non, mais je pense que ça se tient ! Aomine Daiki, ça serait logique dans un sens, tu me donnes quelque chose, et je te donne quelque chose en retour… Ça fonctionne comme ça, non ?

— T'es en train de me dire que j'dois te donner mon cul pour avoir ma liberté ? Génial ! Je suis une pute !

— T'es d'accord alors ?

— BAH NON !

Daiki commença à retrouver ses esprits et ses capacités, lui donnant la force de s'asseoir en face du blondinet et de s'éloigner de lui.

Il l'observa un long moment, sans parler, au point où Ryota se senti un peu mal à l'aise. Daiki détailla chaque parcelle de peau découverte, la forme de son visage, la couleur de ses prunelles… Tout ce qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie, entre mensonge et réalité.

— Donc… T'es un demi-dieu ?

— Oui. Je m'appelle Ryota.

— Et t'es dieu de quoi au juste ?

— Je suis un demi-dieu, pas un Dieu. Je suis le fils d'Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour et de la sexualité...

— … Ah la bonne blague…

— C'est la vérité !

— Ah ouais, pas de doute. Ce qui explique ton pouvoir chelou, là…

Aomine soupira gravement. Il devait trouver une solution pour que ça s'arrête, il ne voulait pas revivre ça encore et encore, c'était insupportable de se sentir aussi impuissant. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être un solitaire, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être dépendant de quelqu'un.

— Ça serait quoi ta solution pour que ça s'arrête ? Et ne me sors pas un gamin, propose autre chose.

— Mais ma solution est la bonne, j'en suis sûr ! Tu ne serais pas perdant en plus !

— … Comment ça ?

— C'est donnant-donnant ! Moi je t'engrosse, et toi tu ne seras plus vierge !

Ryota suivait les dires de son frère apparemment, s'il lui a dit que Daiki était vierge, ça devait être vrai. Toutefois, le regard qu'il lui lança épilogua plus que des mots sur le choc de Daiki et le côté vexant de ses insinuations.

— Hein ? Nan, mais oh, je te permets pas ! J'ai une sexualité super active !...

— Oh ? C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu, j'ai croyais qu-...

— … Avec moi-même.

Un semblant de compréhension sembla traverser le demi-dieu, comme si quelque chose devenait bien plus clair d'un coup… Comme s'il trouvait dans ses souvenirs l'explication à tout ça.

— Ah…. C'est ça alors "s'astiquer…"

... Du moins dans le concept. Parce que, rappelons le, Ryota à quelques soucis avec le principe d'organes génitaux….

— Ta gueule. Moi je te propose autre chose. Tu te barres et tu ne reviens pas. Ça se trouve ça va passer tout seul si tu viens plus me voir !

— Mais ça va me rendre triste…

— M'en fous. On fait à ma façon ! J'suis sûr que ça fonctionnera !

Ça ne fonctionnera évidemment pas.

* * *

De nombreuses scènes comme celle-ci se rejoua. Daiki semblait vouloir tenir le coup, mais Ryota continuait à le surveiller à travers son précieux magazine. Jusqu'à un couché de soleil, où il vit son humain arriver sur le terrain, s'effondrer et tenter de l'appeler, encore et encore, à bout. Il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps ce soir-là pour s'engager dans le passage et le rejoindre, l'embrassant sans même attendre un quelconque mot de plus.

Puis, une certaine routine se mit en place, avec Daiki qui appelait parfois le demi-dieu, lui laissant lui donner un baiser, comme un nouveau souffle, et le renvoya chez lui la seconde d'après. Cela semblait convenir à Ryota. Du moins… Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on faisait les enfants, vu qu'après de nombreux baisers, Aomine Daiki ne semblait toujours pas porter son bébé.

Alors, il prit une décision. Au prochain appel de son humain, il ne partirait pas après l'avoir embrassé. Il voulait une explication. Toutefois, il fut surpris de ne rien avoir rien à demander. Après leur légère étreinte, Aomine passa d'un sentiment fébrile à ennuyé, jusqu'à le dévisager d'un air contrarié. Le blondin attendit la suite, comprenant que Daiki voulait très certainement lui parler de quelque chose.

Le métis avait eut le temps de faire le point. Pour lui, ça faisait des semaines que ça durait, et il s'avérait que sa technique suprême "d'attendre que ça passe" ne fonctionnait pas. Il ne voulait pas encourager l'idée complètement dingue de son comparse, mais il semblerait qu'il n'eût pas d'autres choix, soumis aux désirs du demi-dieu. Ryota voulait un enfant. Lui, il voulait se débarrasser de lui et de sa malédiction.

Sur ces constatations, il prit sa décision. S'il devait faire la pute pour retrouver sa liberté, grand bien lui fasse. Y avait quand même moins stylé que de perdre son pucelage avec un être divin. Pas dégueu en plus de ça, le demi-dieu, au passage. Ce n'était pas Mai-chan, mais il ferait avec. Il continua de le fixer un long moment, sans rien dire, se laissant une dernière chance de faire machine arrière. Son expression pesante faisait se dandiner Ryota qui ne savait plus quoi faire à cet instant.

Le jeune homme se leva, mit ses mains dans ses poches, et renifla dédaigneusement.

— Lève toi. On va chez moi.

Ryota cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas sur d'avoir compris. Mais devant les iris menaçantes d'Aomine, il ne tarda pas à se mettre debout lui aussi, en s'époussetant. Il attendit quelques secondes, avant que le mortel ne commence à marcher pour sortir du terrain, et il le suivit sans faire d'histoires. Il garda même le silence durant tout le trajet, ne posant aucune question à son comparse, observant juste tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui.

Aomine finit par pousser la porte d'un immeuble, et Ryota prit son temps pour le suivre, trop obnubilé par tous ses éléments nouveaux devant lui, faisant rapidement grogner Daiki pour qu'il se dépêche.

Ils gravirent plusieurs marches qui débouchaient sur un couloir. Il avança jusqu'à une porte, l'ouvrant pour laisser le joli minet entrer dans sa demeure. Normalement, à cette heure-là, ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés… Et heureusement, vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire !

Il avait un demi-dieu chez lui. Cette pensée lui donna un puissant sentiment de fierté, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il ne laissa pas vraiment le temps à Ryota de visiter toutes les pièces, préférant le tirer par le poignet pour l'entraîner vers sa chambre, sans lui demander son avis. Il referma le battant derrière eux et appuya son dos contre la porte fermée, laissant le blondinet découvrir son antre… Choix de mot assez tendancieux.

Ryota commença à détailler plusieurs objets disséminés un peu partout dans la chambre. Il parvient à en reconnaître certains, les possédant lui-même dans son monde. Il se tourna légèrement vers Daiki, lui demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait toucher à ses affaires, mais le basané ne lui fit aucune remarque. Sur le sol, Ryota découvrit rapidement de nombreux vêtements jonchant le parquet, ce qui l'intrigua beaucoup. Il souleva ce qui semblait être une chaussette, et la détailla sous toutes les coutures.

— Aomine Daiki… Est-ce que je peux garder ça ?

— Mais tu t'es pris pour un elfe de maison ou quoi ? Lâche ma chaussette !_ -Dit-il, exaspéré._

Ryota fit une moue, avant d'apporter le vêtement à son nez, sentant l'odeur qui en émanait, avant de se reculer prestement.

— Ça pue un peu…

— Mais ta gueule ! Juge pas mes pieds !

Le propriétaire de ladite chaussette s'avança pour lui prendre des mains et la jeter dans un coin. Il n'était pas obligé de lui dire que l'odeur ne venait pas forcément de ses pieds et que ce n'était pas exactement ce membre inférieur qui avait pénétré en dernier cette pauvre chaussette. Il jeta le vêtement plus loin, fixa le blondin devant lui. Il fut tout de suite attiré par le regard pas tout à fait innocent avec lequel il le scrutait, comme si une légère lueur de duperie s'y était glissée. Inconsciemment, c'était sûrement ce qui fit chavirer les pensées du jeune homme.

Il profita de la position inerte de Ryota pour le pousser sur le futon et il s'installa au-dessus de lui, ne montrant à aucun moment ses angoisses concernant ce qu'il avait en tête.

— Aomine Daiki ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait allonger ? -_Demanda-t-il, toujours de sa voix niaiseuse._

— C'pas toi qui voulais un gosse ?

— Si, c'est moi, mais je ne vois pas le rapport...

— … Bordel, ne me dis pas que tu sais pas comment on fait les enfants…_ -Commença-t-il a paniqué._

— … Pas vraiment, on ne m'a jamais trop expliqué, mais ça ne doit pas être très compliqué si les humains se reproduisent autant…

— Ça tient la route comme pensée. Mais…

Daiki se tut de lui-même, prenant conscience de quelque chose… Si le jeune demi-dieu ne savait pas comment concevoir un enfant…Il n'était peut-être pas obligé de baiser avec lui pour avoir sa liberté ! Il pourrait lui raconter n'importe quoi, peut être que ça fonctionnerait !

Lui-même n'était pas convaincu de ça, finalement. Ryota serait capable de venir le voir encore et encore, juste pour comprendre pourquoi ça ne marchait pas…

Quoi que, ce n'était pas dit que ça fonctionnerait non plus en niquant. Mais il y avait déjà plus de chance. Après tout, c'était un demi-dieu, non ? Peut-être que ça se passait autrement, et qu'ils allaient vraiment réussir à faire un enfant. Il frissonna un peu d'horreur, mais se contient pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon chez son comparse. Futur amant ? Apparemment…

— Aomine Daiki… Tu acceptes vraiment de faire un enfant avec moi ?

— On va dire ça. Mais hors de question que je le porte, c'est moi qui vais te le faire et sans discussion.

— Ah non ! On m'a toujours dit que c'est moi qui devais donner le bébé ! _-Dit-il en se débattant légèrement._

— Ouais, bah là, pas de chance, ça sera l'inverse. J'vais pas me faire trouer le cul pour ça…

— Trouer le cul ? Ça doit être douloureux… Puis, tu as déjà un trou à cet endroit, non ?

— Euh ouais… Comme tout le monde, quoi.

— Mh, mh….

Ryota n'en dit pas plus, mais son exclamation rendit quelque peu sceptique le fauve, mais il préféra chasser cette idée de sa tête pour le moment. Il déglutit à plusieurs reprises, avant de bien le fixer dans les yeux.

— Tu me laisses faire. J'ai vu assez de porno pour pouvoir me démerder, parce que si je t'écoute, on est mal barré…

— Des quoi ?

— Oh, ta gueule.

Comme pour lui faire fermer son clapet de lui-même, il jeta son dévolu sur ses lèvres charnues, les plaquant d'abord contre les siennes brusquement. Expérimentalement, il bougea ses lippes, décortiquant les sensations. Toutefois, lorsque Ryota commença à lui répondre, il sentit à nouveau ses membres se détendre et son corps se coller à l'autre. Son baiser se fit plus ferme au fil des secondes, l'obligeant à copier ses élans aux siens. Ce n'était pas désagréable du tout, aucun des deux ne prit le temps de le dire à voix haute, mais cette pensée commune se transmettait à travers leurs chairs qui se cherchaient avidement.

La pensée qu'il allait coucher avec ce qui semblait être un homme ne le répugnait pas tant que ça. Du moins, il tentait de ne pas y penser. Pour le moment, il avait l'avantage de la situation, et il comptait bien le garder. Ses mains passèrent la barrière du tee-shirt du blond, glissant sur sa peau nue. Il s'étonna de la trouver aussi douce, et la pensée parasite que les dieux devaient avoir de super crèmes hydratantes lui traversa l'esprit avant de le quitter aussitôt. Il découvrit sous la pulpe de ses doigts la peau de bébé de son ventre, laissant Ryota soupirant dans le baiser. Le demi-dieu se laissa faire pour le moment, trouvant ses caresses agréables, et il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'inciter à continuer.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chevelure foncée de son comparse, jouant avec les petites mèches courtes, faisant se détendre encore plus Daiki. Ce dernier quitta lentement ses lèvres, puis enleva sa main de sa tête pour qu'il arrête ses mouvements sur son crâne. Il sentait que ça le détendait un peu trop, et il ne voulait pas risquer de s'endormir et de laisser son corps en libre accès. Non, il voulait rester éveillé.

Il bougea afin de retrouver la motricité de son corps et retira son tee-shirt, défiant Ryota du regard. Ce dernier ne lâchait pas des yeux son torse découvert, et tendit une main pour y passer le bout de ses doigts. Daiki senti un frisson parcourir son épiderme, alors qu'il fit un signe du menton vers l'autre pour qu'il copie son geste. Ryota souleva légèrement son buste en prenant son haut entre ses mains, et le leva lentement, vérifiant si c'était ce que voulait Aomine. Visiblement, oui.

Aucun doute sur le fait que Ryota était un mâle, comme l'indiquait l'absence de poitrine. Un très beau mâle, soit dit en passant. Il scruta chaque partie de son corps visible, avant de se recoucher sur lui pour retourner l'embrasser. Le blondin le reprit contre lui, une main entre eux caressait les muscles bandés de son torse. Il commençait à comprendre quelque chose, son instinct lui criait qu'il fallait qu'il enfonce quelque chose quelque part pour faire un enfant. Comme un message pulsionnel qui semblait le guider sur quoi faire, tandis qu'une douce chaleur prenait possession de son être.

Ses phalanges redessinaient chaque forme devant lui, appréciant la contraction à son passage, et trouva rapidement quelque chose qui attira son attention. Une sorte de creux qu'il avait déjà observé sur son propre corps, mais dont il n'avait jamais compris l'utilité. Il quitta la bouche d'Aomine pour inspecter ce léger enfoncement dans le ventre de son humain.

— Je crois que je sais comment on fait les enfants…

— Ah bah quand même !

— …. Tu te sens prêt ?

— Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?!

Ryota hausse légèrement les épaules, la mine un peu boudeuse. Il caressa le pourtour de son nombril, sous l'oeil dubitatif d'Aomine et enfonça légèrement le bout de son index dedans. Daiki releva un sourcil avant de faire une mine désespérée. Visiblement, non, il ne savait toujours pas. Bon, c'était bizarre comme sensation, quoi qu'un peu agréable, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait calmer la légère érection qui commençait à pointer dans son pantalon. Il pourrait l'arrêter et lui dire : _"Et bien oui, bravo, on a fait un bébé, dégage maintenant…"_. Néanmoins, il trouvait la situation un peu trop agréable et avait envie de la tirer à son avantage. Après tout, s'il pouvait perdre son pucelage sans payer une prostituée… Et en plus avec un demi-dieu… Même si le demi-dieu en question n'avait pas l'air d'avoir inventé l'eau chaude.

Il retira le doigt de Ryota un peu brusquement de son nombril et le regarda bien dans les yeux.

— On fait à ma manière.

Le blondinet ne cacha pas sa surprise, alors que Daiki plongea sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Rapidement, l'ambiance changea complètement dans la pièce. La friction de leur deux corps, les mains de Ryota dans son dos et leurs lèvres qui échangeaient un baiser passionné eut raison de Daiki qui se senti durcir de plus en plus. Il semblerait que le demi-dieu lui affluait un nouveau sentiment, comme lorsqu'il l'embrassait pour calmer les états qu'il lui infligeait. Sauf que cette fois, c'était un sentiment plus chaud, plus désireux, qui lui montait directement au cerveau.

Il débuta un léger moment de bassin pour frotter son érection douloureuse contre l'aine de Ryota, mais il remarqua bien vite quelque chose, malgré la brume qui l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Il coupa le baiser sous une plainte de son amant, et jeta un coup d'oeil vers son bassin. Ryota ne bandait pas. En fait, plus exactement, il ne sentait rien du tout. Curieux et perplexe, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le pantalon de l'autre puis batailla pour retirer le reste de ses vêtements, jusqu'à le laisser nu devant lui. Ryota n'était pas prude, toutefois, il se demanda quand même pourquoi Aomine voulait qu'il soit en tenu d'Adam.

— C'est quoi ce bordel…?

Daiki resta incrédule, en essayant d'interpréter ce qu'il voyait. C'est-à-dire, rien. Enfin si, mais rien qui ne ressemblait à un pénis ou un vagin. Il souleva ses jambes écartées en s'attendant à tout, et il découvrit bien vite l'absence de troutrous, lui indiquant qu'il allait peut-être devoir se mettre la bite sous le bras et dire adieu à son dépucelage. Il reposa un peu dégoûté les jambes de Ryota sur son futon et renifla sèchement.

— Et tu comptes faire un gamin comment au juste ? Parce qu'au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, t'as rien pour aider !

— Non, mais toi oui !

— Moi oui ?

— Attends, regarde…

Ryota fit basculer Aomine sur le matelas, et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, laissant Daiki pantois. Il le toisa avec méfiance et le demi-dieu ouvrit légèrement la bouche, le regard fixé sur quelque chose. Il tendit lentement son doigt vers les fesses du bansané qui… Ne le sentait pas du tout ce plan foireux.

— Alors c'est ça un trou du cul….

Son doigt atteint rapidement, trop rapidement pour Aomine, l'intimité du basané. Ce dernier tenta de se protéger, en refermant ses jambes et en roulant sur le matelas pour s'éloigner très, très loin du blondinet. Il pointa un doigt menaçant vers Ryota, le dévisageant comme un animal sur le point d'attaquer.

— Sûrement pas ! Pas touche !

— Mais Aomine Daiki…

— Non ! J'ai dit à ma manière ! Même si là, ma manière est un peu compromise, tu t'approches pas de mon anus !

Aomine avait l'air déterminé à défendre son troutrou, coûte que coûte. Ryota fit une moue mécontente, se disant également que ses plans allaient devoir être réajustés. Il braqua un oeil innocent sur le corps du pauvre Daiki, plus précisément sur la colonne de chair qu'il avait entre ses cuisses. Il tapota légèrement ses lèvres dans un signe de réflexion, et l'idée lui vint. Il caressa sa lèvre inférieure, sans cesser de contempler le sexe chocolat et ce dernier commença vraiment à douter de la santé mentale de son comparse. Si tant est qu'il ait déjà cru qu'il avait tous les neurones en place. Toutefois, ça restait assez excitant de le voir faire ce geste, avec un regard presque envieux sur son membre. Aomine ressenti un frisson lui traverser l'échine, autant d'appréhension que d'excitation.

Ryota tentait tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il voyait. Premièrement, un enfant, ça grandissait dans le ventre, ça, il l'avait bien compris. Comment on le mettait là, c'était une autre question. Il savait également qu'il fallait enfoncer quelque chose quelque part. La solution lui paru évidente d'un coup ! Si les humains cachaient ce qu'ils avaient entre les jambes au reste du monde, c'était forcément parce que c'était quelque chose d'important !

Il en tira une conclusion flagrante pour lui. Si c'était lui qui devait porter l'enfant, et bien tant pis, il s'en fichait !

— Aomine Daiki ! Viens, je sais comment on fait un bébé !

— … Tu vas plus essayer de me coller un truc dans le derche, hein ?

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, mais viens !

Aomine soupira profondément, montrant clairement qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de tout ça. Néanmoins, il s'approcha de lui, méfiant, attendant la suite. Ryota continuait de fixer sa longueur, persuadé qu'il avait trouvé l'idée du siècle !

Il la pointa d'ailleurs du doigt, en relevant les yeux vers ceux couleur nuit.

— Je crois qu'il faut que je mette ça dans ma bouche…

Les pupilles de Daiki se dilatèrent et son visage se détendit, l'air très intéressé par cette idée. Il se releva d'ailleurs prestement et s'allongea sur le futon, comme un pacha, en écartant les jambes de lui-même.

— Ouais, là d'accord, pas de soucis, on va faire ça !

Et avec entrain ! Ryota lui sourit grandement, heureux que sa proposition lui plaise. Il se plaça à genoux entre ses jambes, ses deux mains sur ses cuisses, pour se maintenir. Il laissa ses phalanges découvrir le grain de peau de son amant, curieux. Il remit en place une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et posa son index sur le sexe tendu devant, créant des frissons sur son passage.

Il réfléchissait à comment appréhender la chose. Il ne voulait pas blesser son humain, ni faire quelque chose de mal. Faire un bébé, ce n'était pas censé être douloureux… Alors au lieu de faire une bêtise ou de contrarier Daiki, il opta pour lui poser la question.

— Aomine Daiki… Je dois faire comment ?

Aomine lâcha une légère plainte d'impatience, le doigt du demi-dieu qui le caressait toujours lui donnait des sensations aussi plaisantes que déroutantes. Si le blondin parvenait à faire la même chose lors d'une pipe que pendant un baiser, il allait prendre son pied, pour sûr. Toutefois, il se prépara mentalement à tout et ne se fit pas prier pour lui partager son savoir, acquis dans les nombreuses heures de visionnage de vidéos à caractère… Éducatives.

— D'abord tu lèches… Après tu mets dans ta bouche… SANS LES DENTS ! Et tu fais des mouvement de bas en haut avec ta bouche jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide te retapisse le palais. Qui sait, ça fera peut-être un gosse !

Ah là, bizarrement, Daiki avait l'air vachement plus chaud. Et s'il était moins excité et plus attentif, peut-être qu'il aurait remarqué le sourire satisfait de son futur amant.

Ryota hocha lentement la tête et se pencha pour atteindre son ventre, où il déposa un baiser. Comme il lui avait indiqué, il sortit sa langue pour redessiner les aspérités de son membre, faisant déjà trembler le basané de désir. Visiblement, ses capacités s'étendaient à tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa bouche, pas seulement à ses baisers, au grand bonheur d'Aomine.

Il continua un moment, sous les soupirs réceptifs de son humain, puis souleva son sexe de son abdomen pour avoir une meilleure prise. Il observa quelques secondes le léger liquide qui s'échappait de sa hampe et comprit tout de suite que Daiki ne se moquait pas de lui concernant ce qui allait se passer.

Précautionneusement, il pose ses lèvres sur le haut de sa colonne de chair et il vit Aomine fermer les yeux, rejeter la nuque en arrière, avant que son corps ne se détende complètement. Il enfonça tout doucement sa virilité dans sa bouche, jusqu'à une certaine limite ou il sentit sa gorge se rappeler à lui, le forçant à retirer son membre de sa cavité pour tousser violemment. Le jeune homme avait l'air à mille lieux de se rendre compte qu'il étouffait, le suppliant presque de continuer à le sucer. Ryota hausse un peu les épaules, se craqua la nuque et reprit sa tâche pour faire sortir la semence de vie de Daiki.

Sa bouche se fit plus lente pour s'habituer à cette présence imposante entre ses lèvres, et débuta un geste de retrait, comme le guidait le bassin d'Aomine qui se mouvait de haut en bas pour plus de sensations.

Daiki n'en pouvait plus. C'était la première fois qu'il avait droit à ce genre de traitement, et il sentait son corps se tendre de déléctation, ses reins le compresser, le laissant pantelant. Il ressentait des sensations plutôt contradictoires, entre un besoin de plus qui le rendait impatient, et une volonté que ce moment dur, pour pouvoir en profiter longuement.

Sa peau frissonnait aux vas-et-vient des lèvres de son désormais amant, qui cherchait visiblement à extraire tout son jus. Ses gémissements envahissaient la pièce, pas gêné de partager son bien-être. Il savait que malgré tous ses désirs, il n'allait pas être très endurant, trop de signes le montraient. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les fellations dévergondées qu'il observait parfois dans les films. Là, le plaisir était insidieux en lui, venant par vagues de plus en plus rapprochées, lui vidant complètement l'esprit.

Sa bouche ne le lâchait pas, le comprimait dans cette antre chaude, humide et incroyablement cajoleuse qui petit à petit, le rendait dingue. Ses muscles tremblaient légèrement, alors que son bienfaiteur creusait un peu les joues, déglutissant parfois, resserrant ses lèvres inconsciemment.

La main de Ryota le touchait encore et encore, ne se lassant pas de sa peau, aimant ce qu'il caressait. Daiki gesticulait un peu sous la bouche du blondin, cherchant quelque part à s'extraire de cette lubricité qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Parfois, il sentait les dents de Ryota chatouiller sa peau fine et sensible, mais il s'en fichait, tant que ça ne le coupait pas dans son euphorie. Et vu son corps qui se tendit d'un coup, sans qu'il ne puisse retenir sa jouissance, le demi-dieu savait y faire.

Laissant son orgasme l'envahir, son corps se détendre, il ne se préoccupait plus de la surprise de son comparse, qui se retrouva sans s'y attendre avec sa semence en bouche.

Le blond se releva une main sur ses lèvres pour prendre le temps d'avaler… Il ne voulait pas laisser filer son bébé ! Seulement, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il y en avait bien trop, et il laissa échapper un peu de liquide au coin de ses lippes. Daiki écarquilla les yeux devant cette vision…. Bordel, Ryota avait une bouche divine… Cette vanne silencieuse le fit rire tout seul. Le demi-dieu rougit un peu en pensant que le basané se moquait de lui… Tant pis…

Il était plus préoccupé par cette gêne qu'il sentait entre ses jambes, cette sensation de malaise qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avant. La fellation qu'il venait de prodigué à Daiki lui avait donné un peu chaud, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait…

Ses cuisses se frottèrent un peu l'une à l'autre, cherchant à calmer cette sensation qu'il ne savait pas qualifier. Est-ce que c'était agréable, ou non ? Il n'arrivait pas à le définir…

Étalé sur son futon, les bras en étoile, le jeune basané fixait son vis-à-vis d'un regard morne, vitreux. S'il avait su, il serait allé se faire sucer avant… Il reprenait sa respiration, le souffle haletant, et se rendit vite compte que quelque chose clochait avec Ryota. Ce dernier gesticulait sur place, en se mordant la lèvre, l'air perdu… Bordel, il n'allait pas accoucher maintenant, hein ? Même chez les Dieux ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça, il en était persuadé ! Il se releva sur ses coudes, cherchant la source du problème de son adorateur.

Ce fut quand il vit ses cuisses serrées qu'il commença à avoir un doute. Cette position, dans laquelle il était, lui semblait familière...

— Hey, mec, t'as tes chaleurs ou quoi ?

— Hein ?...

Daiki se réfrogna… C'est vrai qu'il comprenait que dalle. Une part de lui, lui disait de le laisser comme ça, après tout, il lui avait taillé une pipe, avait prit sa semence, le deal avait abouti. Cependant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de pousser plus loin. Sa curiosité semblait vouloir comprendre ce qu'il se trouvait entre les cuisses de son comparse, surtout que Ryota avait l'air complètement perdu face aux sensations qu'il ressentait. Autrement dit, Aomine se fit la réflexion que le demi-dieu ne s'était peut-être jamais touché, et l'idée de souiller un être divin le grisait complètement.

Après tout, s'il donnait un orgasme à un demi-dieu, il pourrait officiellement dire qu'il était un dieu au pieu, non ? CQFD.

Et c'était sous cette pensée poétique que Daiki attrapa le bras de Ryota pour échanger leur place et l'allonger sur le matelas. Le blondin lui lança une oeillade perdu, mais se laissa faire, attendant de voir ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Il lui écarta les jambes, prenant le temps d'admirer l'entièreté de son corps d'Apollon, ses yeux rivés sur le peu d'intimité que Ryota possédait. Daiki se pencha pour mieux observer, s'installant entre ses jambes. Il posa un doigt sur le petit renflement qu'il voyait, faisant gesticuler l'autre sous lui.

Ce n'était ni comme chez un mec, ni comme chez une nana. Il n'avait pas de pénis, pas de couilles (_-métaphoriquement, si aucun doute-_), pas de trous, pas de lèvres… Ou si, légèrement, mais ce n'était pas aussi prononcé que chez une femme. Et il y avait ce truc. Ce petit bombement étrange qu'il ne saurait pas définir….

Il tenta une friction d'un doigt curieux, expérimentant et cherchant à savoir si c'était une source de plaisir chez son amant.

Et au vu du gémissement et du cambrement de son corps, c'était un oui. Il allait peut être pouvoir s'entraîner au cuni avec cette histoire...

Daiki sourit, un peu sadique et frotta légèrement son index sur cet arrondi étrange, faisant serrer la prise de Ryota sur les draps. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, c'était une sensation inattendue, inconnue… Jamais il n'avait laissé quelqu'un le toucher, Hommes ou Dieux, et n'avait jamais pensé à se toucher de cette façon de toute sa vie… Il était perdu, un peu effrayé, mais son corps l'empêchait de stopper le basané dans ce qu'il faisait.

La bouche gourmande d'Aomine glissa sur son épiderme sensible, leur donnant un frisson autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, les surprenant tous les deux. Hébété, Daiki se releva légèrement pour le regarder, mais finit par hausser les épaules, refusant de réfléchir maintenant. Il savait juste que le corps alangui de Ryota lui faisait de l'effet, et que là, tout de suite, il voulait le baiser. D'une façon, ou d'une autre…

Sa langue laissa un sillon humide sur son aine, et descendit plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit que son index continuait à frotter délicatement. Sa bouche se posa sur le renflement, laissant une réponse sans appel à Ryota, qui lui demanda de continuer. Le demi-dieu était aussi frustré que désorienté, il sentait une chaleur grimper dans son ventre, le rendant fébrile du toucher de Daiki…. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il portait son enfant ?!

Ses pensées se réduisaient au vide, au fur et à mesure que son humain le caressait. Aomine se risqua à glisser sa langue sur son intimité, découvrant son goût sur son muscle. Rien ne le choqua, que ce soit au niveau de la texture ou des effluves sur son palais. C'était de la peau, rien de plus. Quoi que… Ce léger goût aphrodisiaque qui se répandait dans sa bouche le mit sur la voie pour dire que… Ryota n'était pas le fils de la déesse l'amour et de la sexualité pour rien…

A son geste, le blondin lâcha un couinement sensuel, qui l'incita à recommencer. Sa langue dessina de nombreuses lignes imaginaires sur lui, faisant se tordre son amant, qui découvrait toutes ces sensations. Il n'avait jamais connu cette chaleur qui enflammait son bas-ventre, ces tremblements incontrôlables ou ce besoin viscéral d'être touché. C'était une première fois pour lui, puisque après tout, à quoi pouvait servir le sexe, si ce n'était pour se reproduire ?

Les bras de Daiki se serrèrent autour de ses jambes pour les maintenir écartées, et l'empêcher de se soustraire à sa prise. Ses nerfs se contractaient alors qu'Aomine continuait son traitement sur ses chairs sensibles, le faisait haleter puis rapidement gémir.

Et ce fut en entendant ce son divin que le basané sût qu'il devait continuer. Ses plaintes paraissaient si envoûtantes à ses oreilles. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter maintenant. Les gémissements de son comparse étaient si… Doux, presque chantants, et si érotiques en même temps. Les nanas de ses films pour adultes pouvaient bien aller se rhabiller, rien n'était comparable à la satisfaction d'être l'instigateur du plaisir d'un autre. Son ego ne pouvait s'empêcher de gonfler légèrement, à l'instar d'une certaine partie de son corps visiblement pas encore pleinement satisfaite.

Le corps de Ryota se mouvait sensuellement au rythme de ses coups de langue, obligeant le jeune homme à maintenir son bassin de ses deux mains pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Sa paume couvrait sa bouche et ses plaintes, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il voulait que Daiki calme ses émois, qui s'emballaient sans son consentement, et son coeur qui palpitait trop vite pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Aomine accéléra son allure et Ryota se cambra violemment, en une réponse immédiate de son désir. Sa main sur sa bouche retenait toujours ses geignements, frustrant Daiki, qui tendit la sienne pour libérer les lèvres rosées de toute entrave. Le demi-dieu ne pouvait pas retenir ces sons embarrassants d'emplir la pièce contre son gré, trop surpris par ce qu'il vivait. Son torse se soulevait dans un rythme irrégulier, lui donnant l'impression de suffoquer et de devenir fou.

Aomine sembla mal interprété l'emballement de Ryota, puisqu'il posa ses mains sur sa peau et la caressa lentement, comme pour le rassurer, l'inciter à se laisser aller. Lui en tout cas, s'amusait comme un petit fou…. Il léchait ce petit renflement, tentant de le mordiller à quelques reprises, soufflait dessus pour voir les jambes laiteuses vaciller entre ses bras... Des larmes commençaient à poindre au coin des yeux du demi-dieu, mais Daiki ne semblait pas s'en formaliser pour le moment.

Il continua son traitement, jusqu'à le sentir se contracter et chercher à fermer ses cuisses. Il le maintient dans sa position, lui laissant seulement la possibilité de crier son nom, ses mains serrées dans les draps.

Ses gémissements se transformèrent bien vite en geignements, alors que sa gorge se serra sous la jouissance qui l'étreignait, sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Daiki continua ses oscillations jusqu'à sentir les membres du blondin tressauter, puis se détendre alors qu'il essuyait ses lèvres d'un revers de main. Il releva la tête, prêt à lancer une remarque revêche comme il en avait le talent hors du commun, mais se ravisa en voyant le visage baigné de larmes de Ryota. Il s'installa entre les jambes du blondin, s'allongeant sur lui comme pour le protéger, tandis qu'un violent sentiment de culpabilité s'immisça en lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, et dans un instinct animal et protecteur, il embrassa le coin de ses yeux, séchant ses larmes de ses lèvres. Les bras tremblants de Ryota entourèrent sa nuque, et il sentit une énergie nouvelle s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Il continua sa tâche, calmant lentement, mais sûrement les pleures du demi-dieu contre lui… Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était encore plus beau avec cette expression et que ses perles salées avaient un goût particulier sur sa langue…. Particulier, mais pas désagréable. Peut-être même un peu excitant… Il ne serait pas Dacryphilie quand même ?! Non, non, en général ça le faisait plutôt chier de voir des gens pleurer… Ça ne lui donnait pas spécialement la gaule. Ryota, c'était juste un peu différent…

Son bassin se colla contre le sien, faisant trembler son corps toujours épris de plaisir. Une faible plainte s'échappa dans l'air, mais ça n'empêcha pas Daiki de lui partager sa chaleur, ses lèvres partant à la découverte de son épiderme frissonnant. Ses lippes glissèrent sur sa joue, jusqu'à son cou, allant cajoler son lobe, sous les soupirs et geignements de son vis-à-vis. Ryota resserra ses bras autour de sa nuque, oscillant entre la félicité et la gêne de sentir autant d'attention de sa part.

Aomine comprit bien vite que son membre gonflé entre eux demandait plus d'attention, mais il prit le temps de découvrir le corps de son amant sous ses mains et ses lèvres. Ryota aimait ce qu'il lui faisait, sans aucun doute, et le jeune homme s'amusait perfidement à trouver tous les points sensibles de son corps, sans en omettre aucun. Une attention sur sa nuque le faisait frissonner, une autre sur l'oreille le faisait geindre, un touche poussé sur sa jambe le rendait plus fébrile, alors qu'un autre sur ses hanches lui faisait relever le bassin contre le sien, spasmodiquement.

Le métis croisa les pupilles dorés, observant son expression pleine de luxure et d'attente mal contenue. Ses lèvres se posèrent naturellement sur les siennes, en manque de contact. Ils soupirèrent de concert, leurs corps se détendant l'un et l'autre à la seconde où Ryota lui répondit.

Leurs bassins se mouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, sans que leurs lèvres ne se lâchent, calmant un peu le feu dans leurs reins. En sentant son membre de nouveau ériger se frotter à cette peau douce, une idée germa dans la tête d'Aomine, sans doute la meilleure qu'il ait eu jusque là, selon lui.

Sans un mot, il se releva sur ses genoux, forçant Ryota à lâcher sa nuque. Ce dernier lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, et Daiki senti son coeur louper un battement à sa moue apeuré, comme s'il était angoissé à l'idée qu'il s'en aille… Comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'allait nul part -encore moins dans son état-, il raffermit sa prise sur ses cuisses pour le rapprocher de lui.

— Aomine Daiki... ?

— Hm ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...

— Je tente un truc. Je bande comme un âne à cause de toi, alors tu vas m'aider à calmer ça…

C'était évident qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui racontait, néanmoins, le basané senti son sexe tressauter en voyant Ryota se mordre la lèvre dans un signe de réflexion évident...Bordel, ce n'était pas légal d'être aussi sexy…

Le demi-dieu semblait réellement se poser beaucoup de questions, alors que ce n'était certainement pas le moment. Il épiait le corps au-dessus de lui, surtout une certaine partie de son anatomie, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Aomine Daiki était certainement un descendant de Priape… Mais balaya ses pensées d'un revers mental pour se concentrer sur la situation.

— Ça va faire du bien comme tout à l'heure ?...

— J'y compte bien, ouais….

Comme un signe de son consentement, il hocha lentement la tête, laissant Daiki mener la danse. D'une main, il prit son sexe pour le poser entre les jambes de Ryota et referma ses cuisses autour de lui, cloîtrant son membre dans une étreinte chaude qui le faisait soupirer d'avance. Il vérifia l'alignement de leurs corps, voyant bien dans les yeux dorés une lueur de désir qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre et il pressa ses balancements. Il débuta expérimentalement un geste de retrait, et se rengaina entre ses cuisses, créant une friction bienfaitrice sur sa longueur. Ryota ne réagit pas encore, mais au fil de ses oscillations, il voyait bien son souffle se perdre et ses joues rougirent de satisfaction, l'obligeant à accélérer ses accoups.

Dans un mouvement fluide, Daiki releva les jambes de Ryota et plaqua ses cuisses sur son torse d'albâtre, créant une meilleure pression sur son érection. De cette façon, il pouvait se frotter plus facilement contre l'intimité de son blondin. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la pensée qu'il venait de réinventer la branlette, et vu le pied qu'il prenait, pas besoin de fourrer un trou finalement pour s'éclater. Il se re-concentra bien vite sur sa tâche en sentant les doigts de Ryota se serrer sur ses avants bras, cherchant à se raccrocher à lui.

Son regard se faisait presque suppliant, du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il l'interprétait. L'un de ses bras gardait ses jambes serrées, alors que sa main libre effleurait la peau nacrée, le faisait soupirer plus fort. Sa paume passa sur son torse, glissa sur ses fesses, pour remonter jusqu'à ses mollets. Sur son chemin, ses doigts frôlèrent l'arrière de son genou, et Ryota se crispa légèrement avant de laisser passer un gémissement. Daiki arrêta ses coups de hanches pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu faire pousser un tel son à son amant, et refit le chemin inverse… Puis recommença…. Il haussa un sourcil, alors que le blond se tortillait sur le matelas, haletant, lorsqu'il passait ses doigts dans le pli de son genou… Il tenta la même chose avec l'autre, mais ça semblait moins bien fonctionner, alors il reprit ses caresses sur le derrière sa jambe, ainsi que ses poussées entre ses cuisses. Le résultat ne mit pas de temps à arriver, Ryota se mit à crier, le souffle court, son corps se cambra pour plus de contact, cherchant en même temps à le fuir instinctivement… En le voyant aussi perdu et réceptif, il se permit d'accélérer le rythme, se frottant encore en encore contre lui. Aomine commençait lui-même à sortir des râles profonds qui pourraient être gênants, mais vu qu'il était moins pudique que Ryota, il s'en fichait un peu.

Comme quoi, se renseigner sur les pratiques des putes de Kabukicho lui aura été utile un jour. Le sumata qu'ils pratiquaient ici lui donna bien plus de plaisir qu'il ne s'y attendait. La seule chose qu'il n'expliquait pas encore, c'était cette zone érogène chez l'autre, qui semblait lui faire prendre son pied encore plus que la stimulation pénienne auquel il le soumettait. Tant qu'il prenait son pied, hein…

De son pouce, il débuta un massage plus au moins appuyé sur la peau fine à l'arrière son genou, faisant se tordre dans tous les sens le demi-dieu qui semblait sur le point de perdre la tête, les larmes aux bords des yeux…

Lui-même savait que ce coït allait rentrer dans la catégorie "rapide et efficace", mais ça lui importait peu.

Lorsque Ryota se tendit comme un arc sur son futon, le dos cambré à l'extrême, il sut tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer. D'autant plus que son cri et ses geignements résonnaient encore à ses oreilles dans un écho, témoin de sa jouissance.

En dépit du contentement du blondin, Aomine ne semblait pas encore avoir atteint le sien, et il ne se gêna pas pour continuer ses coups de reins entre ses cuisses, prolongeant et accentuant son orgasme. De la sueur commençait à couler sur leur corps bien trop solliciter, alors que Ryota scandait le nom de son amant, entrecoupé de longues plaintes éraillées. Ces sons, Daiki s'en abreuvait, sentant son bas-ventre flancher un peu plus à chaque geignement. Ses gémissements rauques se joignaient à ceux du blondin, tandis qu'il se gorgeait des expressions affriolantes de son comparse. Il continuait presque sadiquement à appuyer sur la peau fine derrière son genou, son pouce exerçant des petits arcs de cercle sur cette zone sensible, faisant frémir et tressaillir le demi-dieu.

Ses gestes se firent presque brutaux entre les jambes de Ryota. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus de tout ce plaisir, ses larmes étaient revenues maculer des joues, alors qu'il n'avait même plus la force de crier, ou ne serait-ce que bouger. Seuls ses sanglots, et ses yeux fixés sur Aomine, prouvaient qu'il était encore conscient.

Sans lâcher les prunelles de l'autre, Daiki finit par venir dans des accoups désordonnés, souillant le ventre de son amant de sa semence. Ailleurs, sa prise se resserra sur les cuisses de Ryota, avant de se détendre, le souffle chaotique. Le blondin n'était pas mieux, son torse se soulevait de façon saccadé, incapable de reprendre ses esprits. Aomine se laissa tomber sur lui, l'écrasant et faisant lâcher un geignement de douleur au demi-dieu, qui l'accueilli tout de même dans ses bras avec dévotion.

Il caressa le dos de son humain, dans de longues caresses traînantes, tentant de se reconnecter à la réalité. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il s'était imaginé...

Daiki semblait somnoler contre lui, reprenant petit à petit une respiration calme. Son corps était avachi sur le sien, comme si ses muscles n'étaient plus capables de le soutenir. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, juste à profiter de la chaleur de l'autre et des vestiges de leur jouissance. Dans une profonde inspiration, Aomine trouva la force de se relever sur ses avants bras et de le surplomber. Il semblerait que Ryota eût littéralement absorbé son énergie vitale, il était complètement perdu. Ses pupilles s'ancrèrent dans celles dorées, et il fronça les sourcils en revoyant cette légère lueur déconcertante au fond d'elles. Une sensation d'inconfort lui enserra le coeur, comme s'il était tombé dans un piège, alors que Ryota pencha légèrement le visage sur le côté en voyant son malaise.

Daiki déglutit légèrement, et osa poser la question.

— Bon… Maintenant que j'tai fais jouir plusieurs fois, tu vas m'laisser en paix ?

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres purpurines, changeant légèrement son expression habituellement si naïve et innocente.

— Nan...

— Quoi ?! Eh, sérieux, si t'attends vraiment qu'on fasse un gosse, on est mal barré, tu le sais, ça ?!

— … Nan, nan…

Daiki ne comprenait plus rien. Ryota continuait ses caresses nonchalantes dans son dos et il luttait pour empêcher ses muscles de se détendre, puis de sombrer. Son trouble augmenta d'autant plus, ne comprenant vraiment plus ce qu'il se passait… Ses sens étaient embrouillés, sa respiration trop détendue pour son corps qui se battait contre ses émotions contradictoires.

— T'as eu ce que tu voulais pourtant, nan ?!

— Oui...

Le doute s'empara encore plus de lui. Ryota savait ce qu'il voulait, et depuis le début.

— Alors ta malédiction de merde, elle va forcément s'en aller !

— Nan…

Les mains de Ryota n'arrêtaient pas leur manège sur son échine, le faisant légèrement vaciller. Voyant sa lutte, le blondin laissa passer un léger rire adorable d'entre ses lèvres.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?...

— Non, Aomine Daiki….

— Mais elle s'arrête quand alors, ta merde ?!

— Quand je l'aurais décidé….

Aomine cligna des yeux, semblant saisir à quel point il s'était fait avoir. Quoi que, sa surprise semblait s'accroître de secondes en secondes, alors que le demi-dieu déposait des baisers dans son cou. Il remettait en question tout ce que lui avait dit le blondinet, depuis le début. Et Ryota s'amusait grandement ses états d'âme...

— Mon magazine, tu me l'as volé ?

— Non, on me l'a donné….

— Tu savais qu'on ne pourrait pas faire un enfant ?

— Je m'en suis douté au bout d'un moment…

— Tu savais très bien qu'on ne pouvait pas baiser ?

— Ne pas pénétrer ne veut pas dire ne pas faire de sexe…

— Putain, mais tu savais très bien comment faire en fait ?!

— Non, pas vraiment… Je voulais découvrir, je ne connaissais rien de ça, personne ne m'a jamais expliqué… C'était mieux que ce que je pensais, je suis content de t'avoir laissé guider…

— … Je vais vraiment te poucave, mec, lâche-moi.

Aomine se débattit pour sortir des bras du demi-dieu et releva le poing, se préparant déjà à se venger, mais Ryota attrapa ses joues dans un sourire et l'embrassa pour calmer ses ardeurs. Encore une fois, Daiki n'eut d'autre choix que de se détendre, le laissant cotonneux et vidé de toutes pensées. Il relâcha ses lèvres, doucement, caressant ses joues.

— Sshhh… Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver Aomine Daiki… Je ne compte pas sortir tout de suite de ta vie, et tu restes dépendant de moi jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire…

— Bordel, mais je vais rester aussi faible à chaque fois que tu t'casses ?!

— Ça ne dépend que de toi de m'appeler pour régler le problème… Puis, c'est censé te donner envie de me voir…

— Bah ça marche pas ta connerie, ça me gonfle juste !

Ryota embrassa le coin de sa lèvre, ce qui le calma instantanément. Il avait envie de s'énerver et tout péter, mais il n'avait pas la force de s'acharner, ni physiquement, ni mentalement. Le blondin l'obligea à se rallonger complètement sur lui, et il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il soupira longuement.

— … Pourquoi moi ?

— C'est un Dieu qui m'a donné ton magazine, en me disant que ça pourrait m'être utile… Et j'ai commencé à t'observer, je me fichais des humaines sur le papier… Je voulais plus te connaître… Je pense que c'est le destin…

— Mon cul, ouais… T'es qu'un sale manipulateur…

— Peut-être… Mais je veux vraiment te garder près de moi, c'est plus fort que moi…

— Mais genre, tu m'observais tout le temps ?!

— Souvent, oui…

— Chez moi ?

— Oui, aussi…. Tu touches beaucoup ce que tu as entre tes jambes, Aomine Daiki…

— … T'es vraiment un putain de pervers… T'as vraiment regardé quand je me branlais ?!

— …. J'espère que tu ne remets pas tes chaussettes après avoir fait des bébés dedans…

Aomine releva la tête, presque choqué de ses paroles, puis grommela, préférant oublier cette information.

— Et je ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt de reluquer des gens nus se caresser…

— Oui bah c'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris, n'en rajoute pas !

Aomine reposa sa joue sur le torse bien fait du demi-dieu, qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, perdu dans ses réflexions, avant de reprendre son interrogatoire. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment croire tout ce que Ryota lui avouait maintenant, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de différencier le mensonge de la réalité….

— Tu comptes pas me buter à un moment, genre dès que tu en auras marre de moi ?

— Non, ce n'est pas du tout mon but…

Savoir qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal en soit, juste profiter de lui, le rassura tout de même. Encore que, ce n'était pas forcément mieux, et il ne pouvait pas garantir la véracité de ces propos. Toutefois, il se laissa aller à ses caresses.

Il soupira longuement, ne pouvant nier que c'était tout de même agréable de ne sentir aucune tension dans son corps. Même si la manière et la façon de faire de Ryota était tout sauf honnête.

— Et je gagne quoi moi, là-dedans ?

— Que souhaites-tu ?

— Ma liberté ?

— Tu es libre…

— Genre, je peux baiser qui je veux, aller où je veux, t'interdire de venir… ?

— … Essaye, Aomine Daiki…

Cela sonna plus comme une menace que comme un défi, et Daiki déglutit légèrement à l'intimidation qu'il subissait. Même s'il adorait jouer avec le feu et que son caractère de fauve le poussait à le contredire, son instinct de survie lui criait de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, au risque que ce soit pire…

— … T'as vraiment chialé après avoir joui ?

— … C'était vraiment bon, tu es doué…

— Et t'as pas envie de me lâcher parce que t'auras envie de recommencer ?

— Entre autre… Et parce que je te l'ai dit, je t'aime bien… J'ai aussi envie que tu m'apprennes les coutumes d'ici…

— Comme quoi ?

— Ce que tu fais avec ta sphère coloré…

Aomine ouvrit légèrement un oeil, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de raconter. Son regard se posa sur son ballon de basket, et il se dit que c'était sûrement de ça dont il parlait. En même temps, le lien n'était pas compliqué à faire, vu que la plupart du temps Ryota le retrouvait sur le terrain, mais nous parlons ici d'Aomine Daiki et il ne faut pas trop lui en demander au pauvre petit bichou.

— Tu veux que je t'apprenne à jouer au basket ?

— Oui, je crois… Ce que tu fais seul sur le sol en béton…

— …. Le terrain ?

— Voilà…

— T'as vraiment une façon super chelou de parler, sérieux, exprime toi mieux !

— Je pourrais te dire la même chose, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis à certains moments.

— Bah je t'apprendrais ça aussi.

Ryota tiqua légèrement et baissa la tête pour observer le basané, surpris. Est-ce que d'une certaine façon, il venait d'accepter de rester avec lui ? Sans grandes gueulantes ou offuscations ?

— Tu veux bien de moi, alors ?

— J'ai pas vraiment le choix, mais si tu me proposes un deal à base de baises, basket, j'me dis que ça va pas être si terrible.

Vu comme ça. Ryota sourit, heureux d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Il profita grandement du moment, alors que Daiki dormait à moitié sur lui, incapable de faire autre chose. Sans en prendre réellement conscience, il venait d'accepter de se faire prisonnier des mains d'un demi-dieu. Il tenta de se rassurer en disant que ça n'allait pas durer éternellement, qu'il allait sûrement en avoir marre de lui au bout d'un moment, et ce n'était pas comme si c'était un sentimental. Il n'allait certainement pas s'attacher à cette divinité de mes deux.

Seulement, en se disant cela, il ne prenait en compte ni son petit coeur d'artichaut, ni que la notion de temps était très relative chez son comparse. Grande erreur de sa part. Alors, il se laissa bercer par le toucher du blondin, sans être effrayé par toute l'implication qu'engendrait son consentement.

* * *

De l'autre côté du miroir, autant dire qu'Aphrodite fulminait. Elle avait déjà fait sa fête à son autre jolie tête blonde qui avait donné des conseils lamentables à son frère. Mais alors Ryota…. Il allait le sentir passer, et il n'était pas dit que son fils ne ressorte pas douloureusement de cette altercation avec un trou dans les fesses, comme il semblait secrètement le souhaiter.

Il serait capable d'en être heureux.

Ou peut-être pas.

Par foi de Némésis, elle allait le marave. Elle savait d'avance qu'il trouverait un moyen de détourner sa punition et rejoindre son humain. Surtout que ce jeune homme en question était obligé de subir sa malédiction divine, et elle n'était pas pour faire souffrir un humain gratuitement, à cause des bêtises de son fils…

— Ça va Aphrodite ?

— … Achève-moi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire de lui…

— C'est bien le fils de sa mère, sans aucun doute….

Aphrodite lança fixa méchamment à l'autre Dieu qui osait rire d'elle. Il s'en alla sans faire d'histoires, toujours avec un rictus au coin des lèvres…

Oui… Il n'y avait aucun doute… C'était bien son fils.

* * *

**~~ FIN ~~**

* * *

_Voilà voilà... Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à vrai dire, comme mot de la fin ^^' Je voulais juste mettre en bas de page le nom des Dieux cités dans l'histoire, et expliqué brièvement qui ils sont !_

Aphrodite : Déesse de l'amour et de la sexualité.

Dionysos : Dieu de la vigne, du vin et de ses excès, de la folie et la démesure.

Nyx : Déesse primordiale de la nuit et

Priape : Dieu de la fertilité, on le par son gigantesque pénis constamment en érection. On appelle son état "Ithyphallique" qui désigne "un pénis en érection". J'aime apprendre ce genre de mots…

Hélios : Divinité du soleil

Hermes : Dieu des voyages et messager des autres Dieux.

Coalémos : Esprit de la stupidité.

_Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir été jusque là !_

_A la prochaine !_


End file.
